


Shiro’s Short Story Sanctum

by The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro/pseuds/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro
Summary: A home for my short stories
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. A Slippery Slope, Ch01

**A Slippery Slope, Ch01**

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."

I've always liked Isabelle, my boss Samira is a major bitch who has had a grudge against me for months, and working in this little cafe with just three people staffing it has been stressful… but Isabelle almost made coming into work enjoyable.

She's always been nice to me, she's nice to everyone, and she's always smiling and happy no matter how bad a mood the demon we call 'boss' is in.

It brightens the place up, lessens some of the oppressive air our illustrious boss leaves in her wake.

It helped that she was so easy on the eyes… even despite her amazing body and soft beautiful face, her eyes are her most alluring trait, an unusual steely-grey that just draws your gaze… no matter how tight her work uniform happens to be.

Not that she hasn't caught me looking at her when she has to bend over the counter to grab something but she's always just given me an amused smile and said nothing.

It's why this caught me by surprise so much.

"It'll have to come out of your salary, naturally." Samira says with a hint of malicious victory in her dark eyes as she glares at me, a hint of her foreign accent coming through.

"I haven't even been back here all day, and that thing costs more than I make in a fortnight." I argue, knowing it is pointless.

Isabelle stays silent of course, not willing to draw Samira's ire.

The incredibly expensive, and brand new coffee machine Samira ordered lies on the ground, smashed from the fall.

I'm not lying, I've been on the cafe floor my entire shift, but Isabelle came back here earlier and there was a crash… she claimed she'd just dropped one of the jars and that she'd already swept it up… and like an idiot I trusted her and went back to serving.

And the moment Samira returned Isabelle claimed I broke it, which of course Samira immediately locked into.

It's not even my fault she hates me, her entire grudge is based on how much her husband liked me when he was the owner before their divorce, and she sees me as some remnant of him now he's fucked off to Fiji or somewhere like that.

She can't get back at her husband, so the guy he personally hired is the closest target… it's not fair but then Samira has issues and she's not really focused on 'fair'.

It's not like I don't get it, Isabelle has bills she needs to pay, she lives alone and the rent for an apartment in the middle of the city is… expensive. Not to mention she has a car, student loans, city life is expensive and she couldn't afford to pay the 3k for that oversized piece of junk.

So she threw me under the bus.

At least she looks guilty over it.

"You don't make that much in a month, actually~ but that's your problem, unless you'd rather just quit?" Samira asks suggestively as I glare right back. "I'll wave the cost if you'd prefer just to leave."

She can't fire me until my contract runs out without major cause, something a workplace accident wouldn't count as, but I can quit.

"No thank you, Ma'am." I say calmly, I'm a stubborn bastard if I'm honest.

Also, she hates being called Ma'am since it makes her sound old.

"Then you can leave for the day, you've done enough damage for one day." Samira half-growls, storming into her office as I give a rueful smile at my minor victory.

Grabbing my stuff, I barely catch Isabelle mouthing the word 'sorry' as I head for the door. She looks like she is as well, almost in tears as she quickly looks away.

It's not going to save me from having to lose a small fortune, but c'est la vie. I'm almost impressed by how well she got away with it, Samira would have ignored me even if I had a video of Issy smashing the coffee machine with a baseball bat while chanting 'Fuck Samira.'

Waiting for the bus, I pull out my wallet and sigh as I flick through the notes.

I've also been robbed, again. Yup, that's just perfect. Just what I needed today.

Pulling out a note for bus fare, I sigh as I count them tk work out how much I'm missing.

$30 this time.

One of my sisters has a habit of 'borrowing' my money, I even know which one it is… I've just never caught her in the act.

I should just rely on paying for everything with my card, but for certain reasons I prefer paying with cash, which means until I can prove it's Megan I'll have to deal with vanishing notes.

As the bus pulls up, I quickly pay and take a seat near the back, taking a seat next to a pale sleeping man a few years older than him.

An odd place for a nap, the man was far too well dressed and groomed to be homeless, maybe he just had a long day?

"Don't mind the lazy fucker, he always sleeps when he can." A deep voice said, attracting his attention to the seat next to him, an unnaturally good looking guy with white hair looking over at him with a wide grin "Oi! Wakey wakey~" he said with a chuckle as he tossed a rolled up newspaper at the sleeping man.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm up. Are we doing this?" the sleepy man said tiredly, his voice surprisingly deep, almost reverberating around the bus despite his quiet tone.

"Yup, so! Benjamin Grant, how would you like the power to change your crappy life?"

It was at this moment he realised that every single other person on the full bus was utterly unmoving as the lazy man and the grinning pretty boy stared at him.

Looking out of the window, he felt his heart jump when he realised that nothing was moving, the bus was frozen in place… he could even see a pigeon paused mid-flight as it fled with some poor fools sandwich.

"What… what have you done?"

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't do anything. Kuro did that. Time is kinda his thing, so he just gave us some time to talk. I'm Shiro, a pleasure to meet me, I know." the grinning pretty boy said, humbleness clearly lost on him.

"It's just how he is, it's like 90% an act anyway." Kuro said with a flat tone, resting his head on his hand as he stared at him.

"You-"

"Can read minds, yes. Not that I had to… it was written on your face. Look, let's get this over with. We are both ridiculously powerful beings, calling us gods would be downplaying it, and we've picked you to settle a bet." Kuro said bluntly, clicking his fingers as something appeared in his spare hand, a black ring with a purple gemstone in it, a slight glow leaving it.

"Why-"

"You? Literally no reason, Benjamin Grant. I let Kuro pick and I'm fairly certain he picked you entirely at random. The point is, we needed a fairly average dude with a less than optimal life. Not too bad but not too good either." Shiro said with a smirk.

The constant interruptions were getting annoying, but judging by the smirks that was probably the point. He wasn't crazy enough to call out two… whatever they were though.

"Smart man, the last guy I picked wasn't so smart. Kinda why I had to pick another." Kuro drawled with an amused smirk.

"He was a dick, and I'm not apologising." Shiro cut in.

"Meh, it was pretty funny. Anyway, to cut the chase, we imbued this ring with power and now you have a choice… take the ring and use its power to improve your life, or decline and we find someone else." Kuro said, holding his hand out palm up, the ring sitting comfortably in it.

Somewhere in the back of his head, the saying 'Don't deal with the devil' whispered into his mind.

**Later**

As time started again, he looked down at the black ring sitting on his finger, two seats of the formally packed bus now empty.

In response to his gaze, the ring briefly gleamed, the purple glow unnoticed by the other passengers.

**AN: Right, explanation time.**

**I've noticed a problem with my writing, I'm too impulsive. I get an idea for a character/power/whatever and I immediately want to include it in one of my stories. It bloats things and usually just makes the stories worse.**

**So I made a plan to help deal with that, just write short stories to use those ideas, without it affecting the main three stories.**

**That's what this is, a short story for me to fuck around with (compared to my usual stories).**

**This will be mostly smut tbh, with a heavy emphasis on mind related powers. This was just the set up chapter.**

**It won't be put into the story rotation and will be treated like the bonus chapters where I just update it as I feel like it. I'm also going to do shorter chapters as you can see.**

**Influence Tracker**

Benjamin Grant

MC/Barista

Played by Anton Yelchin

Samira Stewart

Boss

Played by Gal Gadot

Influence Level - 0

Isabelle Johnson

Co-worker

Played by Alexandria Daddario

Influence Level - 0

**Current Powers**

None


	2. A Slippery Slope, Ch02

Slippery Slope, Chapter 02

I can understand why some people thought I don’t get along with my family, they are wrong of course, but I understand why they made that assumption.

That wasn’t to say I have no issues with my family, quite the opposite, I have issues with every single member of my family in truth, with the exception of my father due to the whole being long dead thing.

Reaching my home, a large four bedroom house on the more wealthy side of the city, I immediately realised my mistake as I opened the door and walked inside.

“Ben?” A soft feminine voice asked almost immediately, drawing his attention to the stairs, and here we go…

“Hey mom.” I reply calmly, already preparing my excuses for why I’m home early.

“I wasn’t expecting you back for… another four hours, is everything okay?” Olivia, my mother, asks as she rushes down the stairs, her breasts bouncing slightly from her lack of a bra.

I have had to grow up with the knowledge that my mother is a ‘grade a milf’ and that all my friends wanted her… not that I can truly blame them as I watch her shoulder length blonde hair sway out of the way to reveal her worried gray eyes.

All she is wearing is a pair of gray exercise shorts and a tank top, and from the slight amount of sweat I’d say she’s been in the home gym recently.

Her long legs are almost completely exposed and her tank top is slightly transparent from her sweat, leaving her nipples almost visible as she stops in front of me.

I wish I could say she was only so scantily dressed because she thought I wouldn’t be back so soon, but she dresses like this all the time at home.

But her borderline exhibitionism is barely a problem compared to my true issue with her.

Mother is… extremely controlling, though perhaps that’s the wrong word. She worries, a lot… she took my fathers death poorly, and has treated me like I’m made out of fragile glass for as long as I can remember.

It took me months to convince her to let me have a part time job, and if she heard about my troubles she’d lock me up in my room for the next decade. None of my sisters have escaped her grasp either.

Her idea to keep us safe was simple, she just needs to control every aspect of our lives, even our bank accounts are carefully monitored… which is why I tend to carry so much cash.

I can draw it out slowly and use fast-food or snacks as my excuse if she asks while building a nice fund that she can’t trace.

Which leaves it open to thieves, clearly.

As I go to start my bullshitting, I pause in place as I feel… something connecting me and my mother, a thread linking us together as my ring pulses unseen.

This ring is supposed to be the solution to my problems… and I can feel the connection between us ready to be influenced.

Thinking on the red eyed man's words, I decide to take the leap.

“ _Nothing is wrong, go back to what you were doing._ ” I order, pausing as I feel the weight behind my words reinforced by my glowing ring, it’s sheen somehow unseen by my mother.

**Required Influence Level 1**

**Current Influence Level 2**

**Suggestion accepted**

Suggestion, as that word rings through my head I glance at my ring again, it’s glow faded as it sits and waits to be used again.

“Of course, honey… I’ll be in the gym if you need anything.” Mother says quickly, giving me a light hug and a kiss on the cheek as she heads back upstairs.

She would never have let me go so easily in the past…

Heading to my room quickly, I strip and head into the shower (bringing my wallet with me for good measure), turning on the hot water in my en suite and cleaning myself as my mind races.

It works… the crazy man on the bus was actually telling the truth, but I already knew that… it just changed things to actually wield that power myself.

...I need to make a list of all my problems so I can work out how to fix them. I can’t waste this opportunity.

Firstly, my boss hates my guts and I’m too stubborn to quit like a bitch… and I still don’t know why she hates me so much. A part of me wants to know what her problem is, but a bigger part of me wants to win and put her in her place.

She’s been my own personal devil, turned my relaxing work away from my mothers ever watchful eyes into a special hell. I actually love my job, and I love the cafe… enough to want to own it.

I have the money, my family is… affluent to say the least, but she’d never sell to me, but what if I could make her?

Being the owner while the stuck-up bitch is made to be a waitress would be cathartic, and it might even be possible at this point.

Isabelle… She set me up to take the fall for her mistake, and that hurt to be honest… but I understand her reasons, I can afford to take the fall and more importantly Samira would blame me either way, she did the smartest thing. I’ve seen her online banking before, she cannot afford to lose her job… especially with the rumours that she has a criminal record.

I’ll think about how to deal with her after we’ve spoken again, but she’s a minor problem at best.

If I deal with Samira, Isabelle becomes a non-issue.

My mother is an overbearing helicopter parent who treats me like I’m still seven, and if I can convince… no, make her treat me like the man I am, my life would be so much easier. I get the worst of mother’s obsessive overprotective nature, possibly because of how much I resemble my father. She really didn’t take his death well, but I was too young to remember it.

Aside from that, I have three sisters and while I love them all, I have issues with all of them.

My younger sister, Elizabeth or just Elle, is a complete introvert who doesn’t leave her room… at all. She lives in the room next to mine and it’s been months since she’s willingly came out. Mother loves it since it means she is always around and out of danger but it’s not healthy… at all.

I could help her, whether she wants it or not.

Then, our resident thief, I know exactly who it is, there’s only one suspect that makes any sense at all. Our home has an amazing security system (though there are no cameras in the bedrooms any more after a rather large argument between all of us Grant kids and mother, and out of the four people living here only one would rob me.

Claire… my slightly older sister and resident party animal who has somehow fooled mother into thinking she is a responsible and mature young woman instead of the brat she actually is.

Claire has always loved parties, and she always seems to have the money to pay for her alcohol and clothes, despite not having a job and not touching the account she knows mother is watching.

Odd that my money tends to disappear right around the time she is preparing for a night out.

I can’t just tell mother, she’d get a slap on the wrist and while mother would give me back whatever she stole with interest it wouldn’t change things, Claire has the wool pulled over mother’s eyes and she hates her children fighting anyway so she'd brush this under the rug.

If I want to get my revenge, I need to take this into my own hands… and I do want to get revenge. I love Claire but she has to learn that I’m not such an easy target, and I won’t go crying to mommy.

As for my eldest sister, Sarah… she’s perfect, well apart from her being even worse than mother for wearing basically nothing around the house, but aside from that she is flawless and that makes me far too suspicious.

_What is she hiding?_

I know she is hiding something, she’s too… cautious about letting people in her room and I’ve seen her sneaking bags into the house when she thinks no one is looking but I don’t know what she is doing and I intend to find out.

As for where to start? I need proof to confront Claire, I’m not sure how to begin with mother or Elle, and I have a couple days off work so I can’t work in Samira.

So it’s time I find out exactly what my big sis does all day in her locked and sound proofed room.

Getting out of the shower, I dry myself off and get dressed as I start to plan my next moves.

Her room was partially open when I walked passed to get to my room, and that means she isn’t in there since she always has the door closed and locked.

I could try searching her room, but why bother when I can get the answer out of her directly?

A quick check through the window shows that her car is missing, but she doesn’t have a job and she’ll be back sooner or later.

So it’s just a waiting game, and I have time to kill as long as I make sure I’ll see her come in.

Heading to the living room, I take a seat with a nice clear view of the window and turn the TV on. I do like my job but I have to admit, who doesn't enjoy a day off, regardless of the cause of my new found free time.

As I expected, I don't even get to finish watching the first episode of the show I stuck on before Sarah's car pulls into the drive, my elder sister climbing out with her usual happy smile as she opens the boot and pulls out a couple of small bags, an unfamiliar logo on the front of them.

Pausing the space bounty hunter show I was watching, I stand up as she opens the front door, beaming at me as she spots me... though I do notice her close her bags just a little bit more to stop me from seeing what's in them.

“Ben! Guess you had a short day, today? I was going to pay you a visit at work for one of your vanilla lattes... but I guess I don't need to.” she says, grabbing me in a one armed hug as she holds her bags in the other, large breasts pressing against my chest as I breath in, her flowery shampoo assaulting my nostrils.

She's dressed casually, with some plain jeans and a white t-shirt which just adds to my suspicions.

“Yeah, had a half day today, and I was going to make myself a drink anyway... it's no trouble to make a second.” I say as I return her hug, of all my family she is the one I get along with the most, and her pleased little hum makes me chuckle slightly. She usually visits me at work once or twice a week, tips well despite me repeatedly telling her she doesn't need to, but I know Isabelle appreciates it as well. “Been shopping? _Did you buy anything interesting?”_ I ask, calling on my new powers as she looks away slightly.

**Required Influence Level 2**

**Current Influence Level 2**

**Suggestion partially accepted**

“Just some clothes, that's all.” Sarah answers as she releases me and steps back. Did she just dodge the question... while I was using my power? Something isn't right here.

“Like you ever buy anything else.” I tease, making her shrug with a smile.

“I like to look good, nothing wrong with that.” Sarah replies easily, I've been dragged on enough shopping trips to help carry her bags before to know her spending habits... which brings up a simple question.

In what world would my sister come back from clothes shopping with _just two small bags?_

“ _Why don't you go and put your new stuff away, I'll bring your drink up to you.”_ I order making her pause again.

**Required Influence Level 1**

**Current Influence Level 2**

**Suggestion accepted**

“Thanks Ben, I owe you.” Sarah says, kissing me on the cheek before she heads upstairs leaving me to make our drinks.

There are a few benefits to working at a coffee shop, and I've found Sarah, Elle and Mom can be bribed with drinks when I need something.

Still, she was able to sidestep a question even when I used my power... that's concerning for my long term plans, and I need to work out my limits.

It doesn't take me long to make our drinks, it is almost second nature to me at this point and I am quickly carrying Sarah's drink up to her room, the door open for once.

As I enter, I notice the bags already emptied and their contents nowhere in sight as Sarah meets me at the entrance, stopping me from taking more than a few steps into her room.

“Thanks Ben, I appreciate it.” Sarah says as she takes the glass out of my hand with a gentle smile, her surprisingly high-end pc already booting up in the background. She's... fidgety as she notices my glance, and I feel something new coming from the link between us.

I can feel... nervousness, shame and... a little excitement?

“No problem... I do have a question though, _what do you do in your room all day?_ You barely ever leave this place.” I ask, making her freeze as her emotions heighten.

**Required Influence Level 6**

**Current Influence Level 2**

**Suggestion resisted**

**Influence Level Increased due to repeated use**

“I... it's none of your business, Ben.” Sarah says seriously, frowning at me as I mentally sigh, I _felt_ that one fail, my order just bouncing off her.

Annoying but expected.

“I think you should leave, thank you for the drink but I'd like some privacy.” Sarah says seriously as she frowns at me, a mixture of shame and guilt coming from the bond.

There's something I'm missing, and I am not willing to accept defeat... and as I think I feel the ring resonate with my determination, my power flaring across the bond as I quickly realise that this ring has far more powers than I first thought as Sarah goes limp, her frown fading to a blank stare.

I shouldn't know what is going on, but my ring is more user friendly than I expected as it has to be responsible for the influx of knowledge helping me understand the newest power my new accessory has granted me.

The power of hypnosis, placing my target in a trance-like state allowing me to give them orders for them to carry out when I lift it, though I suspect it would still fail if I tried too much, too fast.

It seems similar to my other power, but they have their differences. My other power, suggestion, is more subtle and more akin to super-powered persuasion than anything else, while hypnosis is more powerful but also far more noticeable, they are two sides to the same coin and I can put them both to use.

“ _ **When I snap my fingers, you will ignore my presence completely until I snap my fingers a second time.”**_ I order, my voice reverberating unnaturally as she stares at me, completely blankly, no reaction to my words at all.

**Required Influence Level 3**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Hypnosis Order Accepted**

Despite her lack of reaction, I know it worked and lifting my hand, I snap my fingers and watch as she blinks several times, looking around in confusion before she sighs.

Stepping around me, she closes the door and locks it, not acknowledging my presence at all as she returns to her computer, once again moving around me, despite ignoring my presence in her room.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, I watch her unlock her pc (briefly cursing myself for not seeing her password) and in my smugness at my success, I fail to read the obvious signs until it was too late.

Moving to her cabinet, she pulls out a high-end webcam and as she plugs it in, I fail to understand the significance.

In hindsight, it should have been obvious what was coming but Sarah had always been my wholesome loving big sister, and it wasn't until the webcam was set up and she was checking the settings that I realised my error.

Spotting myself on the screen, I quickly moved to the side out of view as I waited for her to start whatever call she needed complete privacy for, not quite catching on until Sarah stepped back and calmly pulled her t-shirt off, my eyes widening as she tossed it aside, her bra joining it almost immediately.

Watching Sarah's breasts bounce free it starts to click in my head.

Sister went shopping and didn't want to show what she bought, she has a very expensive looking webcam, she spends a lot of time in a locked room and now she's taking her clothes off.

Hindsight is a bitch, and while my mind tells me to run for the door I stay frozen in place as she strips out of her jeans and panties, a small trimmed bush of brown hair topping her pussy as she heads to one of her drawers.

It occurs to me that I could have avoided all of this if I just googled the brand-name on her shopping bag, and quickly doing so reveals why she wasn't eager to explain as it immediately leads me to the name of a high-end lingerie store in the city and as she pulls out a matching set of incredibly lacy purple underwear, I feel like facepalming.

I have a problem, I told her to ignore me... but would she ignore the door opening apparently by itself? Would that break the trance? Can I put a second command on someone I already have a command on?  
  
All questions I don't have the answer to, and getting caught in her room at this point would be rather awkward for us both so I have to wait this out...

Laying her new underwear out on the bed, she quickly tosses her old clothes into the washing basket and goes back to her pc, bending over slightly to type on her keyboard as she unknowingly sticks her naked backside out towards me, a heart shaped ass swaying enticingly as she quickly heads into her bookmarks and loads up a cam-girl site that I recognise for... reasons.

Look, dating is hard when you have a helicopter parent and I have needs.

Signing into her account, I quickly make a note of the name and load the same site open on my phone, getting the final confirmation as I navigate to her profile page, seeing my smiling sister staring back at me wearing nothing but a small black thong.

My big sister, the cam girl.

...looking at her viewer numbers, I correct that to the _incredibly popular_ cam girl.

She makes more doing this in a week than I make at the cafe in a month.

A lot more.

I mean, I can't say I'm surprised... she is incredibly beautiful and she's always been well liked, both for her appearance and for her personality, but I have to admit... even seeing the clip of her riding a large pink dildo I have trouble accepting that my loving big sister is the moaning woman, a slutty smile on her face as she rides her toy.

Sarah has almost been more of a mother than Olivia at this point, more encouraging and far less controlling, and even if she doesn't tend to wear a lot around the house it doesn't mean I was mentally ready to see her like this.

“Hello, boys~”

Snapping back to reality, I realise I have seriously fucked up.

The door out of here is clearly in the picture, I can see that from my own stream... and her viewer numbers are rising rapidly, she's just started and she already has a few dozen people and the numbers are rising at incredible speeds.

All those people would see me sneak out, and I don't know how Sarah would react to the questions as she sits in her chair, fully in view of the camera as she starts chatting with her audience, wearing nothing but her newest set of lingerie.

I'm trapped.

Well, I got my answer... so I'm making progress, but as I watch Sarah flirtatiously tease hundreds of people over the internet, I realise that I'm going to be stuck here for a while.

Her Q&A section mentions that she streams for anywhere between 2-6 hours, and reading that I feel myself groan quietly, trapped by my own success.

Taking a seat on a stool she has, I make myself comfortable as I hope my disappearance isn't noticed, stuck watching as Sarah plays with the clasp of her bra, a smile on her face as she tries to decide if she wants to 'let the girls out' so early.

I have noticed a couple of things strange, I've watched these kinds of streams before... but Sarah doesn't have any donation goals or anything like that, even as the money pours in from her viewers, there isn't a goal for them to hit for her to get naked, she's just doing it anyway as she pulls her bra up, making her tits rise and then bounce as they fall free.

“Honestly, why do I bother getting dressed up for you guys~ I spent a lot of time picking these you know...” Sarah says teasingly as she removes her bra, tossing it over her shoulder.

As her hands go to her breasts, gently teasing her nipples for her adoring audience, I realise I have another issue... the tightness in my trousers.

Despite the situation, I don't feel guilty about my decision to undo my trousers and grasp my shaft, she might be my sister but she is putting on a show knowing that hundreds of people are watching, thousands now.

What is one more guy pleasuring himself to the show? I won't lie that I've never thought of her during my... self-care sessions before, and if she cared about that she should wear more around the house when she has a younger brother.

Being a hormonal teen in a house with three attractive older women and a cute younger sister was difficult.

Pausing, I realise something... I am right next to her washing basket, and the more plain black panties she was wearing before are right there.

...At this point, why hesitate?

If I was still looking at her as my loving older sister, I'd feel guilty about this... but that is hard to do when she is playing with herself in front of a massive audience, her camera moved to zoom in between her legs as she slips her hand beneath her panties and starts to finger herself, her moans filling the room.

This building is old, very old, and it has very thick walls...

Wrapping the soft and surprisingly warm fabric around my cock, I take a hold of my length and start to stroke, careful to keep myself silent as I join Sarah in self-gratification, my eyes roaming her naked body.

I've seen her naked before, but never for more than a couple of seconds by mistake... right now I have the chance to fully enjoy the sight of her jiggling tits, the biggest in our family, and the sopping wetness on her fingers as she licks them clean, standing and turning away as she sticks her ass to to the camera and grips her panties, pulling them down ever so slowly as she looks over her shoulder with an impish smile.

As her pussy is exposed again, my eyebrows raise at just how... soaked she is, causing me to reach out and connect to her again, grasping the bond between us and checking it as I attempt to feel her emotions again.

I thought she was doing this for money, a source of funding she could hide from mom... but what blasts through the link is nothing but pleasure, excitement and lust, a guilty pleasure rushing through her body as she fingers herself for the lustful audience... she is loving every minute of it, and not just because of the pleasure she is giving herself, in fact it is almost secondary to the pride and joy she feels from having so many people watching her.

Speeding up my own strokes to match her fingers, I muffle a groan with my free hand.

It's gonna be a long few hours.

**\- Later -**

As she finally ends the stream, waving goodbye to her audience, I let out a groan of relief.

Five hours stuck in a corner as my sister pleasured herself for her adoring fans, and as she stands up and stretches I finally do the same.

Her camera covers a good part of her room, and that meant I was stuck in my own corner for the entire thing.

Practically throwing herself onto her bed, she lets out a groan as she spreads out and just closes her eyes, her body tired even if I can still feel her own lust still raging.

I've realised a problem with feeling her emotions, her lust inflames my own.

Watching her just rest for a moment, I decide to take a risk while I am too damn horny to do the smart thing and flee, approaching the bed slowly as she still remains still.

Reaching forwards, I gently place my hand on her breast making her moan lightly even as she fails to open her eyes, not reacting even as I start to gently grope the soft flesh.

I was ready to try and put her in a trance the second she reacted, but she remains docile as I squeeze and toy with her slightly sore breasts, and her lust just rises again even as she sighs tiredly.

As my free hand starts to move towards her dripping slit, my rings pulses warningly... I'm pushing my luck, and my bond isn't strong enough to keep her docile if I go that far.

Moving away, I unlocked the door and sneak away, sticking my hand back through and snapping my fingers before I close the door and retreat to my room.

Opening my phone, I smile at the screenshots of her stream and profile page.

  
I think me and Sarah need to have a talk, and now I have the incentive to get her to stop avoiding the conversation.

Still, I have two more sisters and my mother to deal with so it's time I started working on that... starting with the thief.

So many options have opened up to me, and I'd be a fool not to take advantage of them all.

**AN: I've been meaning to get back to this for ages, but life has not been kind to me or my free time lately. Sorry about that.**

**My current plan is a full chapter of Sorcerer's Ambition, a chapter of Freedom, a chapter of New Game Plus and then another chapter of Freedom before going back to SA (with bonus chapters and this thrown in as I feel like it), and I hope to be writing more after next week since I'll be free a lot more hopefully.**

**For those on FF and A03, I know the formatting below didn't work right, but I'm too lazy to make two versions to fix it.**   
  


[tabs]

[tab=Influence Tracker]

Benjamin Grant

Portrayed by Anton Yelchin

MC/Barista

Samira Stewart

Portrayed by Gal Gadot

Boss, Hates Ben

Influence Level - 0 (0/1)

Isabelle Johnson

Portrayed by Alexandria Daddario

Co-worker, Criminal Record (?), Framed Ben

Influence Level - 1 (0/2) (Guilt)

Olivia Grant

Portrayed by Scarlett Johansson

Mother, Overprotective Helicopter Parent

Influence Level - 2 (1/3) (Love)

Elizabeth ‘Elle’ Grant

Portrayed by Molly Quinn

Younger Sister, Introvert

Influence Level - 2 (0/3) (Love)

Sarah Grant

Portrayed by Anna Kendrick

Eldest Sister, Camgirl

Influence Level – 3 (0/5) (Love)

Claire Grant

Portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg

Elder Sister, Thief

Influence Level - 0 (0/1)

  
  


[/tab]

[tab=Current Powers]

Suggestion

Allows the user to implant suggestions In the targets mind, larger commands needing a higher influence level

Empathy

Allows the user to sense the emotions of the target, and affect them at higher influence levels.

Hypnosis

Keeps the target in a trance state, causing them to follow the orders of the user, larger orders can break the trance

[/tab]

[/tabs]

  
  



	3. A Slippery Slope, Ch03

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters and works, if you recognise it from somewhere else, surprise it isn't mine.**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9** ****

**Slippery Slope**

**Chapter 3**

Sitting on my bed, I start planning my next move as I stare at the dull glowing ring on my finger, a small smile on my lips. It works, beyond that it does far more than I originally anticipated, and I have seen the proof of its power.

Sarah would never have just ignored my presence like that if she wasn't under the effect of some form of supernatural influence, but after my hypnotism took hold she did exactly as I wanted her to do, revealing her secret that really should have been obvious in hindsight.

I've thought about what to do about Sarah before I came to a simple realisation, I don't have to do anything, she isn't hurting anyone and is it really any of my business if she plays cam-girl in her free time? It is her choice and I can see her logic, aside from her actually enjoying her time in front of the camera, it is also a very good source of money that mother can't track. I rely on money I draw out slowly over time, but her method is certainly faster and more profitable.

Less likely to be stolen as well, leading to the next problem I want to solve. I want to make mother less... overbearing, and I want to try and make Elle actually leave her room, but the biggest issue is the thief.

And I've realised I know exactly how to get the proof I need to both confirm that she is the guilty party and have my evidence to deal with her. I can use the exact same technique I used on Sarah, all I have to do is get her to ignore my presence and then lie in wait for her to try and grab some money if I leave my wallet out.

Easy right?

Well, firstly I have a small issue.

When I headed downstairs to get another drink, I briefly spotted her coming in with her friend and realised something that actually kinda hurt, there was no connection between us. I took some snacks up to Elle, checked on mother and there was a connection with the other three, but Claire had no such connection.

My ring helpfully informed me that pre-existing emotional connections would help the ring influence targets, which means that me and Claire have so little a connection it didn't even translate over to the weakest form of link.

Or, in the simplest of terminology... there is no link, emotional or otherwise, between me and my sister. It hurt more than I expected, because I can remember her babysitting me when I was younger, watching movies together and just having fun, but I guess she's either forgotten or simply doesn't care any more. She changed around the time she started going to high-school, and she went from being my fun big sis to this distant cold bitch who has no qualms about robbing me on a regular basis.

It hurts, but it just reinforces my decision to get even. If she doesn't care about me then I have no reason to let family ties stop me from making her pay for the non-stop theft.

Hearing my phone buzz, I stand up and wander over to the table I left it on charge, swiping up and unlocking it quickly before my heart skips a beat at the message waiting for me.

Sarah: _We need to talk, you free?_

From Sarah, who I just spied on and somewhat molested less than an hour ago.

Ben: _Not really, but what's up?_

I reply as I quickly consider my options, she doesn't know right? I mean, she would have reacted faster if she did... maybe the hypnosis wore off too quickly? If it did then she might remember me lurking over her playing with her breast, a stupid move in hindsight and one that might have doomed me from the start... but I couldn't resist.

Sarah: _So, your online alias is still BentheBuilder0110 right?_

It occurs to me that I am an idiot, a buffoon of the highest order and I've just given the game away before I could even start.

  
I use the same name for everything online, I just couldn't be bothered to think of a new one so I always used the same thing. It is my Steam id, my email, my Twitter handle, my Xbox live username and literally everything else, including my chaturbate handle _which I followed her account on_.

Does my brain just not work?!

Sarah: _Ben?_

It's Ben the Builder because I used to... still do love Lego, and spent all my time playing with it building sets, and 0110 is just the tenth of January, my birthday. To make it worse, SARAH GAVE ME THAT NICKNAME. What the actual fuck was a thinking? Oh wait, I wasn't, my second head was doing all the planning for us and all it thought was 'Big tiddies' and didn't think beyond that. Besides, she had thousands of followers so I figured I'd slip in through the cracks, how was I supposed to know she checked them all herself?

Ben: _Yeah, it is_

Okay, okay... I can work with this.

Maybe?

I was going to let her know I know eventually anyway, I just need to speed things up a little bit.

Sarah: _Knew it. So... yeah. This is awkward_

Well, that's putting it lightly.

Sarah: _I don't suppose you wanna tell me how you found out? Was sure I was being pretty subtle_

Ben: _You've never been as subtle as you thought, and it was a mixture of some suspicions over what you do all day in your room and dumb luck_

Well I can't exactly say I used a magic ring to hypnotise her, can I?

Sarah: _Yeah... honestly I'm just surprised it took so long for anyone to catch on, especially after I started putting my face on cam as well. I wasn't that subtle with my shopping, huh?_

You weren't, but I'm a dumbass anyway and barely caught on. Genius with amazing grades here, by the way, if only people were as easy as trigonometry.

Ben: _Curiosity made me google the brand, you were acting kinda weird. My bad?_

Sarah: _Nah, I should have put them in a more discreet bag, you've always been too curious for your own good. We need to talk about this, in person._

The speed of her responses doesn't surprise me, she must be staring at the screen waiting for my response, while I think about what the fuck I'm doing.

Ben: _When?_

Sarah: _Tonight? Wait for everyone, and by everyone I mean mom, to go to bed and come to my room? I want to keep this between us._

Well this is going to be fun.

Ben: _Sure, I'll text you before I come over._

Sarah: _I'll be waiting, one question though..._

Sarah: _Why follow my account, hoping to see more?_

...I am not answering that because she knows when I'm lying. Sarah always knows.

Sarah: _Gonna take that as a yes ;)_

Closing the message app, I facepalm as I think about what the hell I'm going to say tonight.

Leaving my room, I head to the lounge and lie in wait, using the fairly public area to ward Sarah off until I have my story straight.

Fuck it, I'm going back to watching some Space bounty hunter defend his green baby. My problems can't bother me if I ignore them, right?

Mixing my time between watching the space man go pew pew and planing my excuses, time passes quickly and before I hear a knock on the door, weird since we have a nice smart doorbell.

Getting up, I walk to the door since I'm closest and I am immediately rewarded for my diligence and willingness to pause my show as I open the door, the girl on the other side blinking at me lightly before she gives me a small smile.

“Hey, Ben.” she says, playing with her dirty blonde hair lightly as I step back. The girl in front of me is technically dressed, but the small booty shorts and tank-top barely conceal anything and her lack of a bra makes me stare for a second, large nipples pressing against the white tank-top.

“Hey, Holly, _come in_ , Claire is upstairs.” I say as I pull my eyes away from her body, using the simplest of command and smiling as a connection forms between us. “Go ahead, you already know the way.”

**Required Influence Level 0**

**Current Influence Level 0**

**Suggestion accepted**

**Connection Formed**

I mostly did it as a test, for when I have to deal with Claire... but a part of me has to admit, the idea of having Holly under my control, or just under me in general, would be very, very nice. It would be no exaggeration to say she was my first crush, and she's been inseparable from Claire since they started high-school.

“Thanks, Ben.” Holly says easily as she walks past me, pausing on the steps upstairs for a moment. “You know, if I cared about staring I'd wear more.” Holly adds with a small grin before she bounds upstairs, a small blush growing on my face at being caught.

As she turns the corner, I hear distant giggling and sigh as I take my seat.

It's getting later and later, and soon I'll be out of time and have to go see Sarah, if I avoid her she'll just track me down herself and that would just make things worse.

Finishing my episode, I head to my room, get changed into some simple pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt and listen to some music as the hour of judgement approaches, I hear Claire and Holly go past my room at one point, probably to a party and as Holly comes close enough to my door for the connection to form, I feel a brief moment of worry from her but she moves out of my range quickly enough that I can't really feel more.

  
Weird, you'd think she'd be excited over wherever they are going, but I mostly just picked up some worry and concern, plus a feeling of... need? Maybe, it felt like a mixture of need and something else but I would need to be close to her for longer to work out what it actually was.

Emotions from the bond feel weird, especially when the bond is just forming like mine and Holly's is, they are blurred and dampened, it makes it hard to really work out what is going on.

Sarah: _Mom's asleep, Claire's fucked off and Elle wouldn't notice if we were shouting across the house instead of messaging, you coming?_

And there it is.

Ben: _Mom's asleep already? It's barely eight._

Sarah: _I checked, she overdid it in the gym today, she's out of it. She's on her new fitness thing she got sent by Aunt Laura, give it a month and she'll give it up but it works for us, now stop delaying and come over here, I know you too well Benny._

If there is one person I can't really lie to, it's Sarah. Even over text she seems to know what I'm thinking.

Ben: _Fine, on my way_

No point delaying the inevitable, and I'd rather get this over with instead of sitting her worrying.

As far as she knows, I haven't done anything wrong, maybe a bit weird but all I have done is looked at what she posted for the world to see.

Heading to her room quietly, I don't even get to knock before she opens the partially cracked open door, clearly lying in wait to ambush me as she pulls me in and shuts the door behind us.

It locks with an fearsome click and she moves past me, sitting on the edge of her bed with an awkward smile. Taking a glance at what she decided to wear, I have to wonder if she is testing me or just enjoys making things uncomfortable since her chosen clothes is just a very sheer red babydoll with a matching thong.

“This is what I normally sleep in, and I figured I didn't have to get dressed since you've clearly seen it all before.” Sarah said in response to my look, patting the bed next to her. Taking a seat myself I sigh slightly as we both stare at each other.

It's nice to know that she has as little an idea what to say as I do.

“Ugh, this is stupid.” Sarah says with a groan as she take a breath. “So, I'm a camgirl. You've probably figured out I started it because I wanted an easy source of money I could pocket away for things I didn't want mom to know about, but I actually really like doing it because it makes me feel sexy and kinda naughty since I'm doing it a single room away from mom usually. It's my little rebellion, just a bit more risqué than your coffee shop.” Sarah says quickly, barely stopping to breathe between the sentences. “Are you going to tell anyone?”

“Wasn't planning on it, and I get the feeling it'd make mom keep a closer eye on the internet if she found out, which is just worse for everyone. I love the woman but...” I trail off making her laugh, nodding.

“Yeah, definitely.” Sarah agrees, nudging my shoulder with hers as she smiles, a bit of worry fading.

“...how the hell did you manage to convince her to upgrade our internet to have such good upload speeds? I never really thought about it before but I did wonder why we had such good uploads when no one actually uploaded.” I say making her pause.

“Elle does, she streams as well... though her streams keep her clothes on, we had a bit of an awkward realisation that we needed to work around each other before, she knows by the way but Elle won't say anything. We were trying to stream at the same time and it was messing with both our streams, and since mom knows Elle streams her games for fun...” Sarah pauses.

“You talked her into upgrading the internet, _for Elle._ ” I say, laughing quietly. “Sneaky.”

“Yup, I was pretty proud of that one.” Sarah admits with a giggle.

“So, what now?” I ask making her pause, staring at me for a moment. “Business as usual, pretend this never happened?”

“Well, I was thinking... we could do that, just another little secret between us, well maybe not that little.” Sarah said with a bit of a giggle as she paused, staring at me with a look of hesitation.

Through the link I can feel her reluctance and nervousness before it fades and is replaced with determination, our bond is stronger and I can feel a lot more than I can from Holly.

“Or?” I prompt making her smile at me.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Sarah asks instead, making me freeze. “Or did you just quit when you were sure it was me?”

“Does it matter?” I ask quickly making her giggle again.

  
“Yeah, you enjoyed the show. You've always been easy to understand, my brother the little perv~” Sarah teases, smiling brighter. “Not that I can talk, I'm the cyber-stripper after all.”

“Where are you going with this?” I ask quickly making her grin.

  
“So, would you like to see the show first hand, and some behind the scenes extras of course... people keep asking me about an OnlyFans, but for that I'd need to record videos, shoot picture sets... and I can't do it by myself. I need a camera man.” Sarah says making me pause, staring at her in disbelief.

“I... seriously?”

Did I break her when I tried hypnotising her? I can feel her embarrassment, along with some hope.

“I know it sounds bad, but hear me out. If we are both together, mom won't really pay attention to whatever we are doing, both in the house and outside if we do outdoor shoots. I can buy the equipment myself, I've looked into good cameras for this stuff, I just need someone to use them, and I don't want to ask Elle, even if I wanted to she doesn't leave her room except to accept her deliveries if no-one else is in to fetch it for her, and you can get a cut of the profits.” Sarah offers as I stare at her.

I honestly want to accept, and not because of the money. Watching her in secret was one thing, but this would be with her willing agreement. I guess I am a perv, but it clearly runs in the family for at least two of us.

“You don't think that'd make things more awkward?” I ask making her scoff.

“More awkward than realising my little brother watched me strip and ride a large dildo, and probably jerked off to it?” Sarah asks bluntly, watching with amusement as I fail to deny it. “We are so far past that point we might as well keep going and see what happens, look just... try it out, one photo shoot and if you don't like it we can call it off, I want to get the camera anyway and I can afford it.”

“Well, you have a point. Can't make things any more awkward.” I agree as she grins.

“That's the spirit, might as well pour fuel on the fire and see what happens.” Sarah says with a carefree shrug.

“That... is a terrible idea, but I guess doing dumb shit runs in the family. I'm in, one shoot.” I agree making her smile at me, her worry fading completely.

“This is either the start of something brilliant or something stupid, but it'll probably be fun either way.” Sarah says with a beaming smile.

“This is going to end badly, but hey... boobs.” I say with a dull tone making her giggle again.

“There is that, boobs are great. I should know.” Sarah agrees as she pauses before shrugging, pulling her babydoll up and over her head. Her nervousness increases again, but I also feel her excitement at being watched in person as her breasts bounce free, jiggling enticingly. “We might as well get used to this, I'm gonna be naked around you a lot from now on if this works.” Sarah says with a half shrug, her movements making her breasts bounce as she does.

“... _then why don't you lose the thong as well._ ” I say after a moment, making her eyes widen before she smiles again.

**Required Influence Level 2**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Suggestion accepted**

“True, you got over your awkwardness fast.” Sarah says as she reaches down and hooks her fingers into her thong, standing so she can pull them down, the same pussy she was playing with on camera early exposed again as she pauses shyly, looking away with a light blush. “It's... a little different when the person watching is right in front of me.”

“You're gonna have to get used to it if you want this to work.” I point out, before I pause and smile slightly. “ _You have nothing to be embarrassed about, it's normal for you to be naked around me._ ”

Hey, I'm helping.

**Required Influence Level 3**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Suggestion accepted**

“Heh, I guess so.” Sarah says as she sits back down next to me, her nervousness fading but her excitement remaining behind, growing stronger without anything to temper it. “Enjoying the view?” Sarah asks, glancing down at my crotch.

  
Despite my... vigorous session early, I'm already hard again and it shows.

“If I wasn't, would I be willing to get dragged into all this?” I ask making her pause, nodding after a minute. “ _Why wouldn't I, it's natural for me to find you attractive, even if we are related._ ”

**Required Influence Level 3**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Suggestion accepted**

“True, I guess any guy would enjoy having a naked girl right in front of them.” Sarah agrees, smiling at me. “I prefer sleeping like this anyway, it's freeing, you should try it.”

All I have to do is keep this up and the bond will strengthen, every accepted command increases my influence over her... I could have her do almost anything.

“Maybe, I'm gonna call it a night, let me know when you have the camera.” I say quickly, rising from the bed as she pauses in confusion at the sudden tone shift, I need to get out of here.

“Oh, sure... Night, Ben.” Sarah says, grabbing me in a tight hug as she presses her bare breasts against me chest, and before I can stop myself I wrap my arms around her, my hand resting on her bare ass. “Erm... I should have thought this threw better, I can feel you down there.” Sarah says awkwardly, not breaking the hug.

“Well, _you caused it, it's your fault I'm like that. Don't worry about it and just relax._ ”

**Required Influence Level 3**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Suggestion accepted**

As the tension leaves her, I can't help myself from squeezing the ass in my hand slightly, relief and guilt filling me as she fails to react, just leaning into me, her head on my shoulder.

“Night, Sarah... sweet dreams.” I say as I let go and step back.

“Sweet dreams, Benny.” Sarah says happily as she lays back on her bed, watching me leave with a smile.

If I stayed I was going to do something I probably wouldn't even regret...

As I leave, I take a deep breath and head back to my room, I have an appointment with a cold shower that I shouldn't put off.

Either that or my right hand.

Heading to my room, I pause as I pass a pair of slightly open doors.

Claire's room was left unlooked, and mom's room is open as well, I can even see her sleeping form threw the barely open door.

I've never been in Claire's room, not in years anyway... or I could go and snoop around mom's room, I don't even have a real reason to other than plain curiosity.

Or I could just ignore them both and go to bed, I guess. Kinda boring though.

**Authors Note: This fic isn't a quest, but I'm gonna try leaving some decisions up to readers, both on what to do at the start of the next chapter and what to do long term (what girl to focus on, etc), so if you have any preference, just leave a review/comment/whatever the term is on your site of choice.**

**I know I said Freedom 11.5 was next but I got an urge to write this again, and I said this wasn't gonna have a place in the rotation anyway.**

**Next Update: Freedom 11.5 (For real this time)**

[tabs]

[tab=Influence Tracker]

Benjamin Grant

Portrayed by Anton Yelchin

MC/Barista

Samira Stewart

Portrayed by Gal Gadot

Boss, Hates Ben

Influence Level - 0 (0/1)

Isabelle Johnson

Portrayed by Alexandria Daddario

Co-worker, Criminal Record (?), Framed Ben

Influence Level - 1 (0/2) (Guilt)

Olivia Grant

Portrayed by Scarlett Johansson

Mother, Overprotective Helicopter Parent

Influence Level - 2 (1/3) (Love)

Elizabeth ‘Elle’ Grant

Portrayed by Molly Quinn

Younger Sister, Introvert

Influence Level - 2 (0/3) (Love)

Sarah Grant

Portrayed by Anna Kendrick

Eldest Sister, Camgirl

Influence Level – 3 (4/5) (Love)

Claire Grant

Portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg

Elder Sister, Thief

Influence Level - 0 (0/1)

Holly Kirk

Portrayed by Sydney Sweeney

Claire's Best Friend

Influence Level - 1 (0/2)

  
  


[/tab]

[tab=Current Powers]

Suggestion

Allows the user to implant suggestions In the targets mind, larger commands needing a higher influence level

Empathy

Allows the user to sense the emotions of the target, and affect them at higher influence levels.

Hypnosis

Keeps the target in a trance state, causing them to follow the orders of the user, larger orders can break the trance

[/tab]

[/tabs]

  
  



	4. A Slippery Slope, Ch04

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters and works, if you recognise it from somewhere else, surprise it isn't mine.**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9** ****

**Slippery Slope**

**Chapter 04**

As tempting as it is to try and twist my mothers mind to my advantage while she sleeps, hopefully loosening her grip on my life, I can do this any night she has been working out, she's always been a deep sleeper and the exhaustion means she won't budge any time soon.

I don't know how long Claire is going to be gone, and she usually locks her door behind her, all the bedrooms in this house have a key lock that can be locked from the outside, and it is a rare opportunity to slip into Claire's room without needing to use my powers on her.

Sneaking past my mothers bedroom, I slip into Claire's frankly messy room and close the door behind me. I doubt anyone will be moving around but I want to make sure no-one spots me while I conduct my investigation.

My first piece of evidence, my sister has no standards for cleanliness.

Clothes, make-up, plates and glasses are scattered around the room and I have to climb over dirty clothing that has just been dumped on the ground as I try to find something I can use.

I don't even really know what I'm looking for, but it doesn't stop me from searching through the messy room, checking everywhere I can think for something to turn the tables on Claire.

I do notice something though, both her clothes and make-up are fairly cheap, she doesn't share Sarah's expensive tastes and nothing she has in her room seems particularly expensive.

Nothing she'd need to steal to buy, certainly.

She does have a few empty bottle of alcohol around the room, some spilt on her dresser, leaving a stain on the expensive wood, but from the looks of it I'd say they were fairly recent. Holly and Claire doing a little pre-party drinking?

Her computer is predictably locked, and I haven't got a clue where to start guessing for her password, since she put the password hint as 'I don't need a hint'.

I'd call it stupid but she's successfully stopped any attempts at getting into her pc so I guess if it's stupid but it works, it isn't stupid.

Obviously, she's taken her phone with her as well leaving me with little to work with as I start to look through her drawers, carefully searching through her clothes.

For a moment, it seems like this might be a waste of my time as I the only thing I learn about Claire is her taste in clothing, all rather revealing and her choice on underwear is fairly arousing as I look at the tiny thongs and almost complete lack of bras.

As far as I can tell, she has two bras in total, maybe three if she is wearing one now. It is fairly amusing that Claire has the smallest breasts of the women in my family, including Ella.

If Claire was any smaller, she'd be completely flat, which probably explains why she doesn't bother with a bra in the first place.

My investigation quickly discovers her somewhat hidden sex toy, a fairly small purple plastic dick that was hidden beneath her underwear, but I put it back after a moment and sigh.

Her drawers and under her bed have revealed and grand total of nothing useful so far, and as I move over to her wardrobe I am almost ready to give this up as a bad job and go to bed.

That changes when I spot the small metal box in the bottom of her wardrobe, locked obviously.

I've seen Claire's key chain before when I was considering trying to steal my money back before, and the only keys she has is a house key and her room key, since she doesn't have a car and I definitely don't remember seeing a key small enough to fit into the tiny lock...

Which means it is probably still in the room, hidden away.

I lost track of how long I searched her room, but my time is well spent as I finally track the fucking thing down, hidden on top of the cabinet in her en suite of all places, I had to climb onto the bath just to get the little bastard but it was all worth it as I unlock her little security box and find what I came here for.

Looking over the bank notes sitting in the box, I pause as I count them quickly. I'd say this is just over half the money she has taken from me over the years. I started keeping track after the first month, and I hesitate for barely a second before I simply grab it all and pocket it.

It'll make it clear I came in here, but honestly? Fuck her, what is she going to do, complain that I've stolen her hard-stolen money?

Besides, as I grab a small plastic bag filled with a white powder, I realise she has a lot more reasons to not bring mother into this than I do.

Claire, Claire, Claire... drugs, really?

I knew she got in with a bad crowd in high school, but she has fallen further than I thought.

After a moment of consideration, I decide to make her sweat and grab the two bags of cocaine, and a bottle of mystery pills from her lock box, before I close it and lock it, putting the key back where I found it.

  
The box is empty now, but after robbing me so many times I kinda wanna see her reaction when she opens it up and finds it all missing.

It's somewhat mean, but she has it coming frankly.

Putting everything back where I found it, I slip out of her room and head back to my own, I pause as I pass mom's room, but after a moment of consideration I keep moving after closing her door fully.

It took me over an hour, at least, to find that key and I have no idea when she is coming back.

No need to rush things, not when everything has finally started going my way.

Laying on my bed, I decide not to go to sleep just yet as I turn on my TV and idly watch the usual trash that is on this late, lounging in my pyjama bottoms as I await the incoming shit storm.

I've hidden the drugs and money, but clearly she was onto something with her little security box, and I think I know what I'm spending some of my reclaimed money on.

I've got a considerable amount of money to throw around now, and it's not like I actually have anything I need it for.

But it is my money, and it is good to have it back.

With my door slightly open, I easily hear when Claire finally arrives home so late it's almost morning, she isn't exactly quiet as she and Holly move upstairs, drunk from the sounds of it.

It's a good job the house is so heavily sound-proofed, otherwise she'd be waking everyone up, but as I watch some shitty reality TV show I hear her enter her room, still giggling drunkenly until she closes her own door, cutting off the sounds

Getting up, I close and lock my own door before I go back to bed, turning the TV off.

Time to find out how often she checks her stash.

Evidentially the answer is 'very' as I hear banging on my door less than five minutes later, but as I press up against the door I hear Holly talking to Claire, before she pulls her away again.

Hm.

Well, fuck it. I'm going to bed, I'm sure she'll confront me later and honestly, I'm exhausted anyway.

**\- Next Day -**

As much as getting up early hurt, it was worth it to slip out of the house while everyone else was sleeping and track down a store that actually sells security lock-boxes.

I got a fairly large and frankly expensive one, but really that is just one-upmanship, to show off that I have a better one than the cheap one Claire has.

I have a total of eleven missed calls and dozens of texts from her so far, but none from mom which tells me I was right to assume she'd be hesitant to pull anyone else into this.

Her texts range from polite requests to talk, to angry ranting but she was smart enough to not actually mention anything incriminating in them.

Or Holly is babysitting her, one of the two.

I know full well she is waiting to ambush me at home, but mom is unknowingly acting like my shield by hanging around the house because Claire can't risk confronting me where she could overhear.

Stealing money and doing drugs is considerably worse than stealing my money back from her, and even if she lies the truth will come out eventually and mom would become more overbearing for both of us, something neither of us want.

Getting off the bus near my home, I head back and take the back entrance into my house and carefully head back up to my room, avoiding the angry sister waiting for me by the door as I lock myself into my room and quickly stash my well earned loot in my new lock-box, putting the key in the back of my phone case.

It'll be awkward to have to take it off every time I need to unlock it, but from the outside you can't tell there is anything off about my phone as I already have a fairly thick case, hiding any bulge the key might have left.

With mom around the house, she can't go banging on the door like she did last night, and the knocking that attracts my attention is far gentler, though just as urgent as I slip my lock-box under my bed and go to the door, opening it slightly with a casual smile as Claire stares back at me with angry gray eyes, Holly hanging around behind her awkwardly.

“I know you took them.” Claire says immediately as she pushes my door open, making my chuckle as I lean against my door frame and stare her down.

“So?” I ask making her pause in place as I smirk at her, enjoying the slight unease that appears as I interrupt her. “So what if you know? You didn't seem to mind me knowing you were robbing me after all.” I say casually, the unease growing.

“I- that's...” Claire says weakly, making me realise something. She had no idea I was aware of her thievery... what a dumbass.

“Ben, can we talk? In private?” Holly asks as she glances towards the stairs making me pause before I step back into my room, taking a seat on the edge of my bed as I watch them enter, closing the door behind them.

Claire looks around the room quickly, as if she is expecting me to have left her drugs and my money sitting in the open, but a nudge from Holly stops her as they both look at me, not sure where to start.

“So, you wanted to talk? I'm guessing you wanted to discuss why I shouldn't tell mom you've been stealing from me for years to fuel your drug addiction? Or that I found cocaine and some pills in your room while I was looking for my money.” I say calmly, forming a connection between me and Claire as I feel her growing fear and desperation. “Because even you aren't stupid or drug addled enough to think you have a chance of getting it back, thanks for the idea by the way, I really should have invested in a lock-box sooner.”

“I- I could tell mom I found drugs in your room, you know she'd go mad if she found a locked box she couldn't open.” Claire says after a moment as I laugh back at her.

“Really, Claire? That's the best you can come up with? Okay, you go get mom and when she comes up here we can both tell her our stories, and when she makes us _both_ take a drug test, and I pass it with flying colours... what do you think your result will be?” I ask rhetorically, watching Claire flinch back quickly as she confirms my suspicions.

Whatever she took last night will still be in her system.

“Or say you somehow pass and we both end up under house arrest for the next decade, which of us is going to go into withdrawal symptoms? I'll happily spend a couple of weeks under watch to see you be proven the lying junkie you are.” I drawl as she flinches again, shrinking into herself slightly. “So don't stand there and act like you're somehow in control here, _I am in control here, not you two._ ”

**Required Influence Level 1**

**Current Influence Level 1**

**Suggestion accepted**

**Required Influence Level 1**

**Current Influence Level 1**

**Suggestion accepted**

Feeling both bonds strengthen slightly, I smile in satisfaction as I confirm that I can use suggestion on two people I have a connection with at once, useful to know.

As Claire goes to say something, Holly puts a hand on her shoulder and stops her.

“Claire, calm down, you know he's right.” Holly says with a somewhat defeated tone, making Claire half-growl as she takes a step back. “I told you he knew, lets be honest you've been pushing our luck for a while. How long have you know Claire was taking money from you?”

“I noticed within days, I've always been pretty ocd about how much money I have in my wallet and I definitely notice when money disappears, even if it was just the occasional small note at first. It just never seemed the right time to confront her, but I guess I've finally decided that enough was enough.” I answer making Claire's eyes widen. She really thought she'd gone unnoticed?

“So... what happens now?” Holly asks after a moment, giving me a questioning look. “If you were going to tell anyone, you would have done it before we got back last night, but you didn't. So, what do you want?”

“Honestly, I haven't decided yet. I had questions, but as always the most boring answer is usually the right one, and the fact that all the stealing was just to pay for my idiot sisters drug addiction is frankly disappointing. I should have seen it coming, but I honesty didn't think even you were that stupid.” I say with a shrug making Claire glare at me for a moment.

“It's not like I meant to get addicted.” Claire mumbles mostly to herself.

“People rarely do, but that isn't my problem. I'm considering just calling mom up and leaving you to your fate, I've got as much of my money back as I am ever going to and I could just wipe my hands clean of you and call it a day. _It would ruin you,_ but that's your problem not mine.” I say coldly, the main problem of my money vanishing has been stopped, and I'm just too disappointed in Claire to really care about her fate if we go this way.

**Required Influence Level 1**

**Current Influence Level 1**

**Suggestion accepted x2**

Mom would have her in a rehab by tomorrow, and that would probably be for the best. The only reason I haven't done exactly that is simple, I want my own personal revenge. If she ends up in a rehab, she'll probably see it as a punishment but we are rich as fuck and I have no doubt she'd come out of an expensive rehab happy and healthy like she was on vacation, and while I want to see her off the drugs, I kinda want to make her pay for her betrayal.

We were close once, then she pulled this shit and I find myself lacking in pity.

And with my new powers, I see no reason I can't get her off the drugs and make her pay simultaneously.

“You're an asshole.” Claire says after a moment, staring at me angrily as I smile back.

“And you're a thieving bitch, what's your point?” I ask casually making her sigh, defeat and humiliation growing inside her.

“Fine, you win. What do you want?” Claire asks after a moment, making me chuckle.

“ _I won the moment you decided to rob me, I just waited to collect interest on my prize._ ” I say easily, rubbing in my victory and increasing her feelings of defeat and helplessness as I consider my options.

**Required Influence Level 1**

**Current Influence Level 2**

**Suggestion accepted**

“So, what do you want? We get it, you win. Our mothers are friends and if you tell on Claire, I'm going down with her... so what do you want to keep quiet?” Holly asks making me pause.

Holly, my first crush, is now in a position where I can get her to do whatever I want, as is my bitchy but admittedly rather hot sister.

What is the point in power if you don't use and enjoy it?

“ _Take your tops off_.” I order after a moment, watching Claire's eyes widen even as Holly chuckles wryly.

**Required Influence Level 2**

**Current Influence Level 2**

**Suggestion accepted**

**Required Influence Level 2**

**Current Influence Level 2**

**Suggestion accepted**

  
“Should have seen this coming, so much for you being the innocent one.” Holly says as she reaches down and grabs the bottom of her tank top, pulling it up and over her head in one swift movement, her frankly massive tits bouncing free as they are freed. With the tightness of her tank-top, it pulled them up as she removed it, and once they were free, gravity did its job and made them drop, the jiggle making me slightly apologise to the fighting game Ella made me play for doubting its realism.

Only slightly though, any game with a breast physics option knew exactly what it was doing.

“You're disgusting.” Claire says after a moment as she watches me ogle her best friends bare chest, braless despite her size, from the way they are dressed I'm guessing they never changed from their sleepwear, only dressed in tank-tops and shorts as Claire reluctantly grabs her own top and copies her friend.

Claire's far smaller chest has far less bounce as it is freed, but the tiny breasts have their own appeal and their perkiness draws my eyes as she crosses her arms over them, glaring at me.

  
“I'm your sister, remember?” Claire says as she looks away, scowling at my stare.

“A year ago I'd have cared, now you're just a thief who is reaping what she sowed.” I say easily making her flinch again, surprised when a burst of hurt coming over the bond. “You burnt that bridge yourself, don't try using it now.”  
  


A part of me is disappointed in myself, a little voice telling me not to do this. That said, it is also being drown out by the far louder voice shouting 'Boobs.'

“I... would it help if I said I was sorry?” Claire asks after a moment, catching my by surprise at the wave of mixed emotions I'm picking up from her.

Anger and humiliation were what I expected, plus some disgust and hopelessness, but the mixture of hurt, shame and what I can only describe as nostalgia caught me off guard, I guess I'm not the only person who remembers when we were far closer.

Even her anger and disgust can't decide if it's aimed at me or herself.

“If I thought you were sorry for anything but the fact you got caught, possibly.” I say after a moment, feeling her shame grow.

I can use this, and while it might seem cruel to keep kicking her while she is down, she's clearly shown she can't be trusted to make her own decisions. Drugs, alcohol and who knows what else were the result of Claire being in control of her own decisions, so she needs a firm hand...

My hand.

“ _Move your hands_.” I order after a moment, making Claire sigh as she lowers her hands from her perky tits.

**Required Influence Level 2**

**Current Influence Level 2**

**Suggestion accepted**

I should use every opportunity to use my power, to keep the connection between us growing stronger.

Pulling out my phone, Claire's eyes widen and her hands start to rise again before she stops and lets out a disgusted sigh as she looks away from the camera as I take a couple of pictures of them both for prosperity.

“ _Claire, sit next to me. Holly, sit on my lap._ ” I order again, feeling the bond strengthen between me and Claire as my power over her grows.

**Required Influence Level 1**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Suggestion accepted**

**Required Influence Level 2**

**Current Influence Level 2**

**Suggestion accepted**

With a strangely amused smile, Holly moves quickly and climbs into my lap, her ass pressing against my hardened shaft as she presses her tits against my chest, our faces inches apart.

“I bet you've dreamt of this before, huh Ben?” Holly says wryly as one of my hands rises and immediately goes to her breasts, fondling the supple flesh roughly.

“Something like that, Claire wasn't usually there though.” I admit making her giggle, despite the situation she's fairly amused and somewhat relieved at my demands. I guess this is the lesser evil to her, which is why when I lean forwards and kiss her, she immediately returns it, our tongues dancing.

This isn't my first kiss, or the first time I've had my hands on a girls chest, but I have never really gotten past whatever base groping is, and last time it was for a dare and the girl had her top on.

And last time, it wasn't my first crush who had her arms wrapped around my neck as our tongues fought for dominance, her experience given her an advantage over me even as my hands made their way down her back and under her tiny shorts, squeezing and mauling at her ass making her moan lightly into my mouth.

She's certainly not shy, or particularly put off by being ordered to do this as she grinds her ass into my crotch without me needing to say anything, and I can sense lust and... something I can't recognise growing in her.

Breaking the kiss, she smiles at me even as she slips out of my lap and onto her knees in front of me.

“I have to be home soon, and I'm guessing you don't want your mom to come looking for me when my mom calls her, so we are going to need to speed this up. Unless you were planning on this being a one time thing, you can take your time another day.” Holly explains as she reaches forwards and undoes my pyjama bottoms without waiting for me to speak, pulling them and my boxers down quickly.

“Ugh, I can't believe you two.” Claire mutters as her eyes flicker down to my erect cock for a moment before she looks away and stares at the wall, unwilling to watch as Holly immediately leans forwards and takes the tip between her lips, staring up at me as she starts to lower her head.

Reaching around Claire, I pull her against my chest as my hand gropes at her small perky tit, toying with her nipples as she scoffs again, not putting up a fight.

“Enjoying groping your sisters tits?” Claire asks after a moment, giving me a dirty look.

“I am, but if you'd prefer you two can swap places and I can enjoy fucking my sister face instead.” I say simply making her freeze before she lets out a disgusted scoff, remaining quiet as I molest her.

Holly lets out an amused hum as she bobs her head, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure through me as her tongue dances along my length, she is certainly not new to this.

Between her grinding and the fact that this is my first blowjob, it's no real surprise that I can't last that long and in short order, Holly brings me to my climax, not even flinching as my cum floods her mouth, staring up at me as she easily swallows my load before she pulls her lips back with a pop.

“Like I said, I need to go if I don't want mom coming looking for me, Claire can give you my number, and I sleep over a lot anyway.” Holly says as she rises, wiping a bit of semen from her lips and simply licking her finger clean as she smirks at me. “You don't get me thrown into rehab, and I'll give you a repeat performance whenever you want, we both win, right?” Holly says as she grabs her top.

“Sounds fair to me.” I agree easily, amused by her casual attitude at being blackmailed.

I still don't know what she is feeling, one of her emotions is new to me and I can't quite place it, but I can feel a strange sensation of hope as she smiles at me, saying goodbye to Claire before she heads out leaving us alone.

“So, can I leave now?” Claire asks as I stare at her.

“No, not yet. _Kiss me_.” I order making her eyes widen before she scoffs again and leans in, our lips meeting far more hesitantly than mine and Holly's. Pushing my tongue forwards, her lips part slowly and allow me access as she closes her eyes.

**Required Influence Level 1**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Suggestion accepted**

Odd, that order didn't do anything to strengthen the bond, maybe the order was too simple to strengthen an already fairly strong connection?

Annoying but oh well, the more you know.

Breaking the kiss, I make a decision.

“ _ **Claire, when I snap my fingers, you will go into a trance and obey my commands.**_ ” I order, snapping my fingers and watching her eyes go blank as she stares dully at me.

**Required Influence Level 2**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Hypnosis Order Accepted**

I need to learn the limits of hypnosis anyway, and Claire is a good a test subject as anyone.

I'm not big on games, but the few that Ella made my play did have some interesting ideas...

“ ** _When I preface a request with the words 'Would you kindly', you will treat it as an order and obey. You won't see anything unusual about my wording._** ” I order, Ella sucks at anything horror related so she made my play that game after she kept getting jump-scared or creeped out by the little girl monster.

But apparently I'm the bad guy for killing the creepy little fuckers, sometimes you can't win.

**Required Influence Level 3**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Hypnosis Order Accepted**

I think that worked, but lets keep going.

“ _ **You will see obeying my commands as completely natural.**_ ”

**Required Influence Level 3**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Hypnosis Order Accepted**

Pausing for a moment, I stare into her blank face and smile.

“ _ **You will grow aroused whenever you follow one of my commands.**_ ” I say with a small smile as I feel it take hold. “ _ **Whenever you masturbate, you will think of me and no other man.**_ ”

**Required Influence Level 2**

**Current Influence Level 3**

**Hypnosis Order Accepted**

Snapping my fingers again, I watch her eyes regain their shine as she stares at me in the slightest confusion.

“Fine, happy now? Or are you going to make me suck you off as well?” Claire asks in annoyance as I smirk at her.

“Hmm, not yet, as satisfying as it would be to put that annoying mouth to better use. You can leave, but first would you kindly take your shorts off?” I ask making her roll her eyes as she rises.

“Perv.” Claire scoffs as she pulls her tiny shorts down and steps out of them, only a small red thong covering her pussy. I can see a hint of hair poking out above it, tripped into a single vertical line from what I can tell as she stands there and glares at me.

Despite her anger, I can also feel her growing arousal and confusion as she starts to grow wet, a small damp spot appearing.

“That's better, now can you give me Holly's phone number... actually, would you kindly unlock your phone and leave it here, then you can leave.” I order easily as I watch her nipples harden slightly as she reaches for her clothes with a scowl.

“Here.” she says with a sigh as she tosses her phone at me, putting her clothes back on and leaving quickly before I can change my order.

But that's fine, I've gotten what I wanted after all.

You see, I'm curious about something.

Why keep stealing when she already had so much money stashed?

Going through her messages and social media reveals the answer quickly, she's in debt.

  
To her dealer none-the-less, and from what she and Holly have talked about she knows if she pays him off in one go he will just find another reason to keep bleeding her of money, so she's paying him off in instalments and hiding her wealth. She doesn't want him to know she's from a wealthy family.

He sounds dangerous and easily angered, but I have a name and a location.

And more importantly, I have powers.

Time to pay a visit to our local neighbourhood drug-lord.

God my life has ended up weird.

[tabs]

[tab=Influence Tracker]

Benjamin Grant

Portrayed by Anton Yelchin

MC/Barista

Samira Stewart

Portrayed by Gal Gadot

Boss, Hates Ben

Influence Level - 0 (0/1)

Isabelle Johnson

Portrayed by Alexandria Daddario

Co-worker, Criminal Record (?), Framed Ben

Influence Level - 1 (0/2) (Guilt)

Olivia Grant

Portrayed by Scarlett Johansson

Mother, Overprotective Helicopter Parent

Influence Level - 2 (1/3) (Love)

Elizabeth ‘Elle’ Grant

Portrayed by Molly Quinn

Younger Sister, Introvert

Influence Level - 2 (0/3) (Love)

Sarah Grant

Portrayed by Anna Kendrick

Eldest Sister, Camgirl

Influence Level – 3 (4/5) (Love)

Claire Grant

Portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg

Elder Sister, Thief, Junkie

Influence Level – 4 (0/10) (Confused Lust)

Holly Kirk

Portrayed by Sydney Sweeney

Claire's Best Friend, Junkie

Influence Level - 2 (2/3)

  
  


[/tab]

[tab=Current Powers]

Suggestion

Allows the user to implant suggestions In the targets mind, larger commands needing a higher influence level

Empathy

Allows the user to sense the emotions of the target, and affect them at higher influence levels.

Hypnosis

Keeps the target in a trance state, causing them to follow the orders of the user, larger orders can break the trance

[/tab]

[/tabs]

  
  


**Authors Note: For some reason, I really want to write a short story of a pirate main character, yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me.**

**Next Update:**


	5. Slippery Slope, Ch05

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters and works, if you recognise it from somewhere else, surprise it isn't mine.**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9**

**Pat reon Link: Pat reon .com/TheDarkWolfShiro**

**Slippery Slope**

**Chapter 05**

I’d like to point out I got into this situation with the purest of intentions, I couldn’t leave my sister indebted to some lowlife and with my powers it seemed easy enough to fix it.

It’s not like I planned on killing him or even stopping his criminal activities, it’s not my job to solve crimes like some superhero, I wouldn’t even look good in spandex.

All I wanted to do was make him clear the debt and stop dealing to Holly and Claire, or to be more specific to transfer the debt over to me so I can use it to keep them in line.

Finding the local dealer wasn’t even hard, hypnotising Holly was enough to get directions and I have to say I was disappointed when I saw the local drug baron.

I had a mental image of some fairly young thug, tattoos and guns that I’d have to be incredibly sneaky to get close to.

So when I arrived at his house to find a balding middle-aged Spanish man mowing his lawn I was rather caught off guard, even more so when a couple of half-assed commands had him invite me inside and admit that he was in fact the man I was looking for.

He does have a gun though, but it is carefully put away in his gun safe, and he doesn’t have a single tattoo.

If it wasn’t for the fact that his car is far too nice for this middle-class suburban family, I’d think he was a regular joe not worth my attention, but I’ve seen the drugs and money in his basement after a dozen increasingly powerful commands and suggestions and I know I have the right person.

A nice house, a fast car and a massive tv. And people say crime doesn’t pay, he even has a loving and incredibly hot wife.

“F-fuck, harder you big dicked bastard.”

As I said, purest intentions.

Thrusting into the aforementioned hot Spanish wife from behind, one hand groping her ass and another gripping her hair, I have to admit that the plan changed quite a lot in the past hour.

I would like to say that I am definitely still the closest thing to a good guy in this whole situation.

“Fuck me like my limp docked husband never could.” Monica moans as she pushes her hips back to meet my thrusts, staring at her husband as she does.

Out of my various ideas, this was the lesser evil because honestly? I almost made him go eat the barrel of his gun.

Claire and Holly were right, he wouldn’t have let them go even if they paid off their debt, and his reasoning is why I was contemplating the pros and cons of arranging his death.

He has connections to some Mexican cartel, and he supplies them with hot young women for their brothels, which is what he has planned for Claire and Holly.

He hasn’t touched them himself thankfully, he’s basically Monica’s bitch despite her only being with him for his money, but he was planning on increasing their debt using interest as an excuse and getting them to sleep with various associates to break them into prostitution.

The only reason he isn’t eating a bullet right now is because I don’t want to risk having his cartel buddies looking into his death.

So I started digging because I wasn’t letting this go unpunished, and I quickly found something out. There is one thing this asshole cares about, and that’s the woman currently bent over the dining room table taking my dick while he watches.

He’s whipped, and all the drug dealing is to find his wives stupidly expensive tastes so she doesn’t leave him. He loves her, she loves his wallet.

He tried to make my sister into a whore, I’m making his beloved wife my personal whore.

As for how I pulled this off exactly, that was fairy simple as well.

I haven’t completely taken their free will, just messed with his mind and made him believe that I’m the son of a very high level cartel member, and that I found out about him lying about how much he was making.

Does it matter that I’m clearly not Mexican? Of course not, both of them are too hypnotised to realise that or to even think about telling anyone from said cartel about me, as far as he is concerned I have his balls in a vice and he can’t do anything about it without ending up dead with his wife heading to the aforementioned brothel.

Because I want him to be aware that he is being cuckolded, to sit there and be forced to watch as I thrust into his moaning wife. I want him to sit there with an unwanted boner and have no choice but to watch his wife cum around my cock, to hear her moaning for me. He can’t do anything about it, even if he was willing to take the risk I have a dozen commands interlaced in his mind to stop him from lifting a finger to stop this.

Because no-one takes advantage of my dumb sister, well other than me.

Ok, that sounds worse than it is. Claire isn’t smart enough for me to leave her to her own devices.

Reaching around my surprisingly enthusiastic partner, I slip my hand up her t-shirt and under her bra to start groping her large breast, getting another moan from her as I tweak her nipple lightly.

I didn’t bother undressing her, simply pulling her denim jeans and red panties down to her knees as I bent her over the dining room table.

“Harder, I said harder you bastard.” Monica says as she looks back at me, dark brown eyes half glaring at me as she pushes her ass back towards me, I suppose I am blackmailing her but she’s soaked and I can feel how hard her nipple is between my fingers.

Looking up from her, I make eye contact with her husband and smirk lightly at the fucker who thought he could pimp out my sister, speeding up my thrusts as the dining room is filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

This isn't quite how I saw my first time going, but as I bottom out inside the half-naked trophy wife and release my load with a low groan, I can't say I'd change things.

Pulling out of the moaning woman, I look down at her spread cunt and pause as my seed starts to slowly leak out of her pussy and down her leg.

Maybe I should have used protection, I know she doesn't have anything I could catch thanks to a couple of well-placed questions, but I am not ready to be a father... though really, it's not like I can't make the cuck raise my kid if the worst should happen.

Nah, mom would be happy to have a grand-kid even if she wouldn't approve of Monica, but I could deal with that as well. I have a lot of options so I don't really need to worry. Hell, I can just make her go get the morning after pill.

It's good to have this much power.

“W-will that be all?” David asks, shame and humiliation on his face as he watches me take a step back, Monica panting as she remains bent over the table.

“No.” I reply simply, pulling Monica up off the table and groping her as she moans lightly, unresisting as my hands move to her tits and ass. “I just don't like having an audience, so me and Monica are going upstairs, that isn't a problem, is it?” I ask, not using my power for once as he winces back.

I don't need to keep giving orders when he's already convinced himself he can't lift a finger against me.

After he says nothing in response, I simply chuckle and grip Monica's arm as I start to pull her towards the stairs, causing her to step out of her jeans and panties to stop herself from tripping.

  
“W-wait! What... what if I get you another woman?” David asks in desperation making me pause and look back at him. “I can get you dumb college girls, hot housewives, you name it. Asian, White, Black, Latin, young, old, I can get you any of them, hell I can get you all of them.”  
  


“And I want a fairly young Spanish housewife, Oh look I've found one.” I deadpan, spanking Monica making her yelp as I feel the despair from him increase. “I could get all those myself, easily. I want Monica because it will hurt you, and I have no intention of being bribed. _Go sit in the living room and wait for me to be done fucking your wife._ ”

Feeling the command take hold, I simply continue on my quest for a bed to fuck Monica in and head upstairs, finding the master bedroom easily enough.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I spread my legs slightly and raise an eyebrow at Monica, chuckling as she mumbles something in spanish that probably wasn't very polite, moving to her knees between my spread legs and removing her t-shirt, tossing it aside. Her bra follows the same fate, I guess she doesn't want them to get any messier than they are already.

“Not had enough yet, bastard?” Monica asks as she stares up at me, leaning forwards and engulfing my cock between her tanned breasts.

“Obviously not.” I admit with a shrug, uncaring at her anger. I didn't just bring her up here for sex, and her feelings towards me aren't particularly important. “ _ **Monica, from this moment on you will make it your life goal to make your husband as miserable.”**_ I order, the glare leaving her eyes as the hypnosis immediately takes hold.

Because fuck him.

Releasing the hypnosis with practiced ease, she blinks in confusion and stares up at me, I've noticed that people certainly notice that _something_ has happened, they simply don't know what and forget about it just as quickly.

Mentally shrugging, she leans forwards and licks the tip of my cock while she massages me with her tits, unaware of the fact that she's just been weaponised against her husband.

She doesn't love him, with the connection in place that is easy enough to check, and as long as she keeps her lavish lifestyle I doubt she would actually care. Fucking me is the same as fucking him in her mind, just a necessary evil to keep her easy life.

The difference is that he is a middle-aged balding man with a beer belly and I'm a young man with a decent physique.

“Do you enjoy forcing women, or can't you get anyone to fuck you without it?” Monica asks, still bouncing her chest as she gives me a dirty look. She isn't really enjoying this, but that's mostly because she has no choice in the matter.

“I can get laid without blackmail, I have a lot of options at my disposal after all... but why overcomplicate things when I can just make an idle threat and have you spread your legs?” I ask making her growl lightly, even as she starts to suck my cock, parting her lips and taking the head between them. “Besides, this isn't that bad, is it? Ask yourself this, _would you rather spend every night spreading your legs for the fat balding man downstairs, or occasionally fuck me instead? Do a good job and I can make your life much more pleasant._ ” I say with a smirk, enjoying the way she pauses before she suddenly deep-throats my cock, still glaring up at me even as I feel her start to scheme.

With this, she has an permanent excuse to avoid fucking her husband, I told her not to and she doesn't want them both to get in trouble by disobeying me.

“There we go, I thought you'd see things my way.” I chuckle, before I decide to stop pushing my luck when her teeth brush against my length warningly. She's got her pride, and I haven't used as many commands on her as I have her husband.

I can get her to do what I want, but I should probably not sit here and gloat while my dick is in her mouth. Pride is a weird thing, and if I poke at hers enough she might decide to poke back, regardless of the punishment.

I could interlace more commands to stop her from getting offended, or acting on her pride, but why bother wasting time like that when I can just lean back and enjoy myself. I don't want to become over-reliant on the rings power anyway.

So, I simply place a hand on her head and gently stroke her surprisingly smooth hair as she services me, the angry look in her eyes kinda makes this more fun after all.

**\- Later -**

“ **Forget about those two girls, I will handle their debt from now on. If they contact you for drugs, message me. You will message them and tell them that I bought our their debts. You will do nothing to harm me, either of the girls, or Monica. You will be a faithful husband and stay loyal and subservient to Monica no matter how she treats you. You will not contact your superiors or mention me to anyone other than Monica.”** I order, staring down the entranced drug lord as I feel my orders start to take hold.

I have been incredibly disenchanted to the life of a drug baron and it appears Hollywood and TV have lied to me, as this guy is boring as fuck.

“ **Monica, if I message you, you will respond immediately and obey whatever order I have for you without hesitation.”** I continue, changing my target to the still naked woman, my cum staining her face and tits. She isn't allowed to get cleaned yet, simply because her order to make David miserable means she will always pick the choice she thinks will hurt him the most, and that's seeing her so thoroughly ruined by another man.

I have told her to not sleep with anyone other than me, mostly because I don't want to catch anything if I come back for seconds, which is highly likely to be brutally honest. The ring has no magical power to protect me from STDs, and why risk it when I can just keep her to myself while also blue-balling David?

I'm still pissed about that whole plotting to force my sister into prostitution thing.

Clicking my fingers, which honestly doesn't actually do anything since I can end the hypnosis mentally, I release the trance on them and simply turn and walk out of the building, my work here is done.

I can walk with my head held high, and my wallet bulging. I regret nothing and some of the fucking money was probably mine anyway, sure I took more than I ever had stolen from me but honestly? Fuck him. The money I took was from David's stash that he had been skimming from the top that got him into this whole mess in the first place, so the cartel won't come looking for their money.

And people say crime doesn't pay... but is it really a crime to rob criminals? Probably, but do I care? Certainly not.

The point is, I get to walk away with my sister out of trouble, a hot feisty woman at my beck and call, and a fuck load of money, without getting myself into any more trouble. It's not been a bad days work.

...if I didn't like my job so much, I'd wonder why I spend my time making coffee when I can steal more than I'd make in three months in an afternoon.

But there is very little chance I'll be shot over coffee, and it's a lot more relaxing to brew coffee than it is to deal with drugs.

I'll stick to the simple life, thanks.

**\- Amy Roberts -**

...what the hell did she just witness?

Pulling the binoculars back, she stared at the casually retreating figure of the unidentified man who had just completely confused her.

She'd been staking out David Garcia for weeks, gathering as much evidence as she could for her case against him, and far more importantly, his superiors. David was connected to the drug trade, blackmail, sexual slavery, protection rackets and he even was suspected of putting hits out on rivals, a lot of which she had gathered proof of, but he was still a small fish in the bigger pond and her true target was the people he took orders from. The ones he sent the girls to, the ones who actually carried out the hits and supplied the drugs he peddled.

David lived in a regular suburban home because he believed camouflage was the best defence, it let him go under the radar for a long time, just a regular businessman living a happy life with his much younger wife.

...She thought she had a good understanding of who they were, then some nobody she had no record of showed up and David bent over backwards to keep him happy.

One thing she was sure about was that David was protective and possessive of his wife, she'd seen him have one of his subordinates beaten for staring too long, and yet...

She had never before wished she had audio of what was going on in the house so much, as she had no idea what they talked about after the man showed up and all but let himself inside, but the body language was clear.

Whoever he was, he was the one in control and David spent half the conversation cowering in place, right before the newcomer simply beckoned Monica over and fucked her right then and there with David watching angrily. With the curtains wide open, she had a perfect view from her little hidey-hole to see the whole thing, David's defeated look and Monica's angry glare, switching from glaring at her husband and the man fucking her. Blackmail then? Whatever she just witnessed, she was sure of one thing... the newcomer had some serious leverage over David, and that was very, very interesting.

He didn't look like a member of the cartel, too white and too young to be anyone with any kind of power, which left the question _what the hell was he holding over David?_

What could make a powerful man, a drug baron, sit aside and let some random man fuck his wife, several times, only to give him a massive wad of cash at the end and go about his day, even with his wife still covered in cum.

David wasn't happy about it, that much was clear to see but he also just sat there and let it happen.

Looking at the high-definition camera in her hands, Agent Amy Roberts looked at the picture of the somewhat attractive young man walking out of the house, a somewhat smug smile on his face.

She didn't know who he was, but she could find out.

[tabs]

[tab=Influence Tracker]

Benjamin Grant

Portrayed by Anton Yelchin

MC/Barista

Samira Stewart

Portrayed by Gal Gadot

Boss, Hates Ben

Influence Level - 0 (0/1)

Isabelle Johnson

Portrayed by Alexandria Daddario

Co-worker, Criminal Record (?), Framed Ben

Influence Level - 1 (0/2) (Guilt)

Olivia Grant

Portrayed by Scarlett Johansson

Mother, Overprotective Helicopter Parent

Influence Level - 2 (1/3) (Love)

Elizabeth ‘Elle’ Grant

Portrayed by Molly Quinn

Younger Sister, Introvert

Influence Level - 2 (0/3) (Love)

Sarah Grant

Portrayed by Anna Kendrick

Eldest Sister, Camgirl

Influence Level – 3 (4/5) (Love)

Claire Grant

Portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg

Elder Sister, Thief, Junkie

Influence Level – 4 (0/10) (Confused Lust)

Holly Kirk

Portrayed by Sydney Sweeney

Claire's Best Friend, Junkie

Influence Level - 2 (2/3)

Monica Garcia

Portrayed by Penelope Cruz

Drug Dealers Wife

Influence Level - 3 (4/5)

Amy Roberts

Agent, Investigating Ben

Portrayed by Yvonne Strzechowski

Influence Level - 0 (0/1)

[/tab]

[tab=Current Powers]

Suggestion

Allows the user to implant suggestions In the targets mind, larger commands needing a higher influence level

Empathy

Allows the user to sense the emotions of the target, and affect them at higher influence levels.

Hypnosis

Keeps the target in a trance state, causing them to follow the orders of the user, larger orders can break the trance

[/tab]

[/tabs]

**Authors Note: I'm aiming for 2.5-4k words for short stories, and 7-9k for main stories, so I realise this seems shorter than usual but trying to maintain bigger chapters has been pretty stressful and the pressure takes a lot of the fun out of writing.**

**Next Update: ??? or Freedom .5**


	6. Reaching for the Stars Ch01

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters and works, if you recognise it from somewhere else, surprise it isn't mine.**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9** ****

**Reaching for the Stars**

**Chapter 01: Drop off and Pick up**

“You think you can do this to me? You're dead, you hear me! My men will get me out, and when they do-”

“Ran, did the bounty specify that our talkative friend here had to be delivered in good shape?” I ask, not looking up from the ship console as I plot our descent to the space-port.

“I believe the bounty said 'Wanted Alive', never said how alive he had to be.” Ran answered with a smirk, watching the cuffed alien in amusement.

“You bluff, you wouldn't dar-”

Ignoring the sounds of a booted foot colliding with our guests jaw, I message the landing bay and request permission to land, not wanting to run afoul of the many laws the Luos Syndicate have to catch outsiders off guard.

Ran is a good second in command, which doesn't really mean much on a ship with a crew of two but that doesn't stop him from liking the fancy title, and he knows how to deal with our mouthy passenger.

“Uck Yuu.”

I'm sure that noise that sounded oddly like someone having their jaw broken was nothing that needs my attention. It sounds like he has it all under control.

Answering the incoming call, I hide my annoyance at how long we have been orbiting around Veruta.

“This is Captain Maxim Russ aboard the Viper, requesting permission to land. I have Druzron Bazura on board ready to be turned in for the bounty.” I say quickly, knowing that it is just a basic VI on the other end of the line, no need for manners with a machine.

It takes almost five minutes before it finally replies, I can never tell when they are keeping me waiting so they can confirm my story or when they are just doing it for fun.

“Acknowledged and confirmed, please proceed to landing bay S-67. All weapon and shield systems are to be disabled before descent. Failure to comply will result in heavy fines and disintegration.” the robotic voice replies bluntly, making me roll my eyes.

It'd be almost amusing if I knew it wasn't completely serious. The Luos Syndicate love their fines, and they would have no problem tracking down someone vaguely related to me to fine after turning my ship into space dust.

The war between the Federation and the Empire has them on edge and security is at an all time high thanks to it, you don't get to keep your neutrality for so long without being very careful. Both the Empire and Federation would love to bring the Luos Syndicate to heel.

“Stars, I hate dealing with Syndicate planets.” Ran grumbles as the line goes dead, a quiet moaning coming from our payday.

“They pay the best, I didn't want to deal with the Empire and you didn't want to deal with the Federation. Not like we have a great amount of choices.” I deadpan making Ran shrug. “The Syndicate are a pain in the ass, but you can trust them to keep their word, they take contracts very seriously. We land, I hand over the idiot, we get paid and be out of here before they talk us into signing anything.”

“So I'm staying with the ship?” Ran asks, before shrugging. “Works for me, I know you say we can trust them but I wouldn't feel comfortable down there without a weapon, and I know I can't afford their fines for bringing in unregistered weaponry.”

“And I don't want to have to find a new second in command because you're serving a lifetime of 'indentured servitude' to pay off your debts.” I agree making him chuckle darkly.

The Empire practises slavery, the Federation outlaws it and the Syndicate? They practise 'indentured servitude'. You owe them money? They'll get it out of you, one way or the other. They'll find a place for you to work off your debt, be it at one of their brothels or in their mines. Get too much debt and they'll decide you couldn't pay it off in your lifetime, put you in a 'lifelong' servitude contract then grab your family to pay off the rest.

This is what happens when you let a group of stupidly rich corporations make their own government, and they have too many dreadnoughts for you to stop them.

“Syala, bring us in for landing.” I order, watching the tiny orange holographic figure on the console flash into life, the tiny woman bowing to me.

“Of course Captain.” Syala, our on-board VI replies with a sultry tone, her light yellow skin mostly exposed with only a few black strips covering where her privates would be is she was a real woman.

Every starship has an on-board VI or AI, Syala is ours. Admittedly, she's isn't the most useful since military VI's cost a fortune, and we had to make do with the cheapest one we could get our hands on at the time. She was programmed for entertainment, not combat.

But then, if we get into a real dog-fight with the Viper, something has already gone very wrong.

She works for what we need, and that's all that matters.

Taking my hands off the console, I lean back in my chair and watch the planet rapidly grow larger. It's a beautiful planet, if nothing else the Luos guys know how to keep their things looking aesthetic as fuck.

As we land, the sights of lush forests and sprawling plains being replaced with cold steel i rose from my seat, walking over to the bloodied alien, a glare on his pink humanoid face.

He isn’t so talkative now, probably thanks to the fractured jaw, but he still has some fire in his eyes. Honestly, if I didn’t know how fucked he is going to be in Luos hands, I might be worried about him actually coming back for me.

But people who get taken away by the Luos Syndicate don’t tend to come back, and the only reason they want him alive is to make an example of him.

They really don’t like people who rob them, and our friend here has been hitting their transports for a while. He had a powerful gang of pirates at his command, but the strongest ship in the Galaxy won’t save you when you are so predictable, and he made frequent stops to Tartarus station, every pirate, smuggler and mercs favourite destination.

I just bribed an escort he hired frequently to drug him, and since he liked playing rough, convincing her to help was easy enough, though I think she’d be kinda pissed if she realised how little I paid her in comparison to the actual bounty.

Why raid his heavily defended base filled with pissed off pirates when you can just grab him when he takes a trip to get his dick wet?

“Come on, up you get.” I say as I grab him by the shoulder and force him up, ignoring his groan of pain. It’s been a long journey from Tartarus Station to Veruta, and he’s spent most of it screaming profanities in the holding cell.

You’d think he’d learn the first time we beat his ass for insulting us that he should stay quiet, but he really didn’t.

He says… something in response as I drag him towards the exit, but the whole broken jaw thing means I can’t understand whatever he is babbling.

The translator implant I have has trouble with speech that's slurred or otherwise impaired, but it gets the job done most of the time and I don’t actually care what he has to say.

Dragging him out of the ship, I ignore his moans as I move quickly, I don’t want to be here any longer than is strictly necessary.

The Luos Syndicate pay mercs like us very well, and they aren’t the type to try and cheat us out of our money, but that doesn’t mean I like dealing with them.

Leaving the ship, I’m not surprised to find a dozen armoured guards waiting at the bottom of the ramp, a well dressed human in a suit that probably costs more than some space stations waiting for us.

That would be our employer, Arsus Donnall, a member of the Luos board and one of the richest men in the Galaxy. This right here is why you don’t rob Luos transports, even if you only cost them a few million credits, they won’t hesitate to spend triple that to bring you down.

It’s not about the money, it’s about sending a message that you can’t attack them or their property without considerable consequences.

It’s also why the guards all have their weapons trained on me, and why I left my gun back in the cockpit. Stars I hate dealing with big shots, this is why I like working through fixers, I normally don’t have to meet the clients myself.

“You live up to your reputation, Captain Russ.” Arsus says, his voice silky as he smiles at me, it’d seem almost friendly if I hadn’t spotted the sniper aiming at me.

“One wanna-be pirate lord, as requested.” I say simply, tossing the alien onto the ground in front of him.

“Excellent, the credits have already been transferred to your preferred account.” Arsus says happily, I do like the efficiency these people have.

And as he casually pulls out a small golden pistol and shoots the pirate in the head, not even giving him a second look as one of his guards drags the body away, I am reminded that I’m dealing with a psychopath. He’s as bad as half the pirates and scum I deal with, he just has a fancy suit and a big bank account.

“A pleasure doing business with you, Captain. It’s so hard to find reliable mercenaries these days.” Arsus says with a happy smile, passing his gun to one of his guards.

“Always happy to accept such a well paying job, Director.” I reply, making him chuckle.

“Yes, I imagine you are. I don’t suppose you have given any more thought towards my offer?”

“My answer remains the same, the Viper is mine. No amount of money is going to change that.” I answer immediately, watching his smile fade slightly, before he shrugs

“So be it, you may leave. Though do keep in mind, your modifications won’t throw the empire off forever, you know that _Lieutenant_. The Luos Syndicate could help you with that.” Arsus says with a sly smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Have a good day, Director.” I reply stonily, turning and walking back up the ramp before he can reply.

This is why I don’t like dealing with the Luos Syndicate, they know entirely too much.

I can feel their eyes on the back of my head as I quickly head back into the ship, but as I said… they like contracts.

I doubt they’re going to try and keep us here, but I’d rather be gone before he decided he likes my ship more than he likes following his weird code of honour. I should have known accepting a job that needed me to actually go and meet the client in person was a mistake, but the money being thrown around was too good to pass up.

...we were fucking broke and the fuel the Viper needs is pretty expensive, but she is my baby and I stole her fair and square.

“Syala, take off and get us into the sky.” I order the moment I enter the ship, hearing the clamps disengage.

“Are we good, or do I need to go get my guns?” Ran asks seeing me rush in.

“We should be good, but the further we are from the place the happier I'll be. Syala, check the ship bank account, time to see if we actually got paid for this.” I order again as I take my seat.

“Fifteen million credits have already been transferred to your account Captain.” Syala confirms making me smile as Ran chuckles.

  
“Not bad for a couple of weeks work, huh Boss?” Ran says with a smirk.

“I give it two months before we are broke again, but we are set for now. Syala, transfer two and a half million to my personal account and two and a half million to Ran's. We'll save the rest for fuel, upgrades and rainy days.” I say as I take my seat at the helm, starting to plot our journey.

“So, what now?” Ran asks as he leans against the console.

  
“Well, we just got paid... time to spend it. Back to Tartarus for some good old fashioned R%R. I need to take to Wes and see if he's found anyone anyway.” I say as I lean back, letting Syala handle the piloting.

She can do the most basic piloting, and going from point a to point b is something she can handle easily enough, which is good because neither me or Ran are actually pilots. We have always been more... feet on the ground type guys than pilots and our last pilot turned out to be a pirate who wanted to steal the Viper since he figured it was unique enough to be expensive.

We ejected her out of the airlock, but that left us without a proper pilot.

Without a skilled pilot, we've had to limit what jobs we can take, and one of us has to stick on the ship just in case, disabling an on-board VI is difficult but entirely doable and leaving the ship empty is just asking for us to be robbed and left stranded.

So either we stick to jobs I can do alone, which limits us considerably, or we get a new pilot.

And where do you find someone willing to join a pair of idiots blundering about the Galaxy, occasionally getting paid and pissing off almost every major faction in the process? Why Tartarus Station of course.

The home of the desperate and stupid.

It's no wonder we fit right in.

**\- Tartarus Station -**

“So, you didn't think to warn me that the client had asked for me, specifically? That they wanted my ship?” I ask as I sit opposite the weaselly looking alien making him shrug.

“You got paid, and honestly you'd be better off ditching that high-tech target on your back for something more subtle, anyway.” Wes counters, it's not his actual name but his real name is something long and barely anyone can pronounce it.

He looks like a weasel, and Wes is easier to say than Weas, it might seem like an insult but he doesn't give a shit. He probably got a few million just for passing that job my way, that's what Fixers do. Clients send them jobs or bounties, and they give them to however they think can get the job done, everyone gets paid and the client and the contractor usually never even meet.

Wes is an asshole, but he is a trustworthy asshole because if he was going to screw me over he would have done it a long time ago, he knows enough about me to cause some real trouble if that Empire bounty ever gets tempting enough.

Thankfully, he hates the Empire enough to spit on their money, which makes him a very valuable asset.

“Probably, but also fuck you. I've killed way too many people to get that ship and far more to keep it.” I counter making him shrug again.  
  
“You humans are so possessive. So, are you here for another job?”

“...maybe, we have money now but that never lasts. But you know why I'm here, any luck?” I ask making him smile smugly as he reached into his desk, pulling out a datapad.

Taking it from him, I pause as I start to read over it.

“Wes, you do know I am fairly smart right?” I ask as I look over at him, a sheepish look crossing his face.

As someone who has had a fake identity or three in my time, I know a fake identity when I see one. The background story on the datapad is almost identical to the one on my current identity, Wes always has been somewhat unoriginal.

“It's not as bad as it looks.” Wes says after a moment making me stare him down.

  
“I asked for you to find me a trustworthy pilot, what about this looks trustworthy?” I ask as I skim over it.

“Because I know the girl, and I know as much about her as I do you. You think it's easy looking for a pilot who can handle a ship like yours, won't mind the questionable legality of half the jobs you do, won't mind the fact that you're wanted by the Empire and your right hand man is wanted by the Federation, won't be tempted by the considerable bounty the Empire has on your head or the one they have on your ship. She's young, desperate and has her own reasons to avoid the Empire.” Wes says simply making me sigh.

He isn't exactly wrong, and trying to find someone to recruit by ourselves didn't exactly pan out.

“Who's she running from?” I ask making him roll his eyes.

“You do know that the whole point of paying me to make her disappear kinda comes with the implication that I won't tell anyone who asks her life story?” Wes points out. “Look, stop being so paranoid. She doesn't have a bounty, and you don't need to worry about anyone dangerous coming looking for her. It's just family troubles, she's a good pilot and she needs money badly enough to be desperate enough to join you idiots.”

  
“I swear if this ends up like another Zurotov, I'm throwing you out of the nearest airlock.” I say after a moment.

  
“...that was entirely out of my hands, his credentials seemed perfectly legit.” Wes says quickly, holding his hands up defensively. “How was I supposed to know he was a pirate?”

“And you'd think a forger would be able to spot fake credentials, but whatever. Fine, set up a meeting.” I say after a moment, sighing to myself. This girl better be worth it, but it's either this or buy a piloting AI which would cost us everything we just earnt and then some, and I don't trust AI.

“They were very good fake credentials! Should charge you double just for putting up with you.” Wes grumbles as he types.

“And I should have shot you the first time you sent me into a trap, _accidentally_ or not.”

“Eh, you know I wouldn't put you in any real danger. You make me too much money, and an ex-Spec Ops operative is a rare gem for a fixer like me. Your success is my success.” Wes says making me roll my eyes.

Wes made my new identity, and he knows more about me than almost anyone else. He's right though, Federation Spec Ops agents don't tend to 'retire', so finding one willing to do mercenary work is hard.

“Speaking of success and profits, can I interest you in pissing off the Empire even more?” Wes asks, smirking slightly as I sit up straighter.

“What's the job, and how good does it pay?” I ask making him chuckle.

“I knew I liked you for a reason. Long story short, it's a smuggling job. Of course you'll be smuggling people, not goods this time but it should be pretty simple.” Wes explains, pausing as I stare him down. “Okay, maybe not 'simple' but it should be easy. All you have to do is pick up some refugees on the edge of Empire territory and drop them off on a Federation planet, easy right?”

“Wes...” I say warningly making him sigh.

“Fine, you need to pick up the survivors of the Mivurn massacre, and deliver them to a Federation Senator on Nitune. The Empire have been denying they had any part in the slaughter but they also thought their death squads got everyone. Some survivors escaped and have been hiding ever since, they got in contact with the Federation who got in contact with me. This jobs needs a ship that can get into Imperial territory and back out without being detected, and it just so happens you have a top of the line stealth ship and you've already pissed the Empire enough that a little more isn't going to hurt. It pays as well as you'd expect ”

“You know, the whole point of changing my name was so the Empire would leave me alone.” I point out, making him laugh.

“You want them to leave you alone? Get rid of the one of a kind ship you stole from them.” Wes points out making me chuckle.

Never.

“Fine, send me the coordinates.” I say with a slight sigh, I do like pissing off the Empire to be honest.

“Already sent it to your ship VI, and I've sent your new pilot to your ship as well. Take her with you on this job, if it doesn't work out then at least she'll have earnt enough money to get off Tartarus, and if it does then you get a new pilot and can actually do the bigger jobs I have lined up.” Wes offered making me pause.

  
“Fine, one job. To be clear, she definitely doesn't have any dangerous people who are going to hunt her down and pull me into a load of bullshit, right?” I ask, waiting a moment. “Wes, why aren't you responding? Wes?”

**\- Later -**  
  
“Are you Captain Russ?” a soft voice calls out making me look up from the datapad in my hand, pausing as I spot the human girl stood at the bottom of the ramp to the ship, clearly nervous with a small bag on the floor next to her.

That... is a very nice voice. Very upper-class, and _very_ Imperial. If I had to guess I'd say she's from one of the Imperial Core planets, and Wes hates people from the Core planets.

Her hair is what stands out first, the bright pink with blue highlights is rather hard to miss, but the tight black bodysuit is a close second, a considerable amount of cleavage on display thanks to to the low-cut and frankly massive breasts.

Focusing on her face, I notice something else noteworthy. She's young, incredibly young considering the skills Wes claims she has. At least a decade younger than me, maybe more. I'd say she's barely old enough to drink, let alone fly my ship. I'd wonder if she was even legal, but this is Tartarus and legal isn't exactly a strong focus around here.

It's the advantage of having an independent space station sitting on the edge of Luos territory, the Luos Syndicate allow it to exist because it has plenty of assets they can use but it isn't under their control and there are very few laws around here.

Aside from the body-suit, all she has on is a tiny pink jacket that's hanging open and a pair of aviator sunglasses resting on her forehead, Wes wasn't kidding about her being broke and desperate because she looks like she is just wearing random things she found on the floor, or on a corpse which is entirely possible around here.

  
“I'm S- Naya Cates.” 'Naya' says quickly blushing at her slip up.

“Not used to the new name? It takes a bit to get used to.” I say with a slight smirk as she turns bright red. “Let me be clear, I really don't care about your tragic backstory. Can you fly as well as Wes claims?” I ask making her perk up, nodding. She tries to speak but I continue and cut her off. “Then as long as your past doesn't come back to bite me in the ass, welcome to the Viper, Miss Cates.”

Moving past her, I head up the ramp and smile slightly as she grabs her tiny bag and follows behind. She could barely fit a change of outfit in that bag, and I'm guessing that's her entire worldly belongings.

I already know I'm going to regret this, but at least I have more company than Ran and Syala now. It's a fairly long journey to our cargo and a longer one to Nitune, so I have time to decide what to do with her.

Heading into the ship, I freeze as I make eye contact with Ran as he tries to stand in front of something quickly, making me raise an eyebrow.

“Naya, the helm is that way. Go and get familiarised.” I order, watching her scamper away as Ran avoids my gaze. “Ran, what is that?” I ask, looking at the feminine robot.

  
The anatomically correct feminine robot.

“I can explain.” Ran starts before he pauses. “It's... exactly what it looks like.”

“You bought a sex bot. And how much did that cost you?” I ask with a growing smirk.

“...Two and a half million credits.”

“Of course it did, we've been here for half a day. Well, good news. We have another job.” I say as I walk past him. “...this is why you are always broke.”

“...at least I didn't gamble it all away this time.” Ran says with a shrug. “This is why you handle the money.”

“Honestly, I don't care what you do with your money. Nice first impressions with our potential new pilot though.” I say as I start to chuckle, Naya was bright red as she ran past.

“I have no regrets.” Ran admits as he joins me. This is going to be a long and awkward journey.

**Authors Note: This fic is going to get the same treatment as Slippery Slope, simply being updated when I feel like it and having shorter chapters. Honestly I've had trouble getting the motivation to write lately and I'm hoping starting something new will help me with that. Lock down sucks.**

**Next Update: Freedom .5**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
